


It's hero time!

by Cindercat13



Series: Omnitrix: The transformation hero [2]
Category: Ben 10 Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Gen, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Original Character(s), Protective Bakugou Katsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindercat13/pseuds/Cindercat13
Summary: Izuku is finally on his way to becoming a pro hero and entering UA, what challenges will befall the green-themed teen though? And what surprises?
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Series: Omnitrix: The transformation hero [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836340
Comments: 31
Kudos: 52





	1. Time out!

It was already April and a new school year. The cherry blossom trees had bloomed and a boy whose colours conflicted with the pink petals as he ran through the open roads to come up to a boom he heard not that long ago, coming up to Tatooin Station. This boy was the fourteen-year-old Izuku Midoriya.  
  
He ran up to the fight that was taking place on the railway and watched from afar as the heroes fought the villain off. He recognized a few of them, death arms, who just caught a falling pole for the train’s wires. And the one who was actually fighting the villain, Kamui Woods. “Whoa, that’s one huge super villain!” Midoriya said in surprise as he then tried to get to the front of the crowd, and when he did, another hero he recognized called Back Draft set up a boundary with his water quirk, keeping the civilians safe.  
Izuku tapped on a solid piece of plastic that was on his left arm thinking while he did so. He had a form that could be easily bigger than this guy, but wasn’t allowed to intervene for obvious reasons. He wasn’t a licenced hero. So he just kept his eyes up and smiled as he watched with awe at the fight.  
  
  
When Izuku was only three, his quirk came in early, giving him a flaming body that looked like it just crawled right out of a volcano. The green-themed kid would later learn that this was only one of his many forms he would receive as he got older because of his quirk. As of now, he only had forty-three, but he was due to be getting a new one in a few weeks. His quirk was one he inherited from his father called- Omni. Omni was a transformation type quirk that let Izuku get a new form every three months, which meant he got four new forms every year, he got them in January, April, July, and October, and every form always brought a new ability to the table and a new look. Some of them didn’t look too flattering, but he had people who couldn’t give two cares for things like that and always saw Izuku for being himself.  
He controlled this quirk with the device on his arm. It was something that looked like an extended watch only it didn’t tell the time. When Izuku pushed a button, the face of it would lift up, and an hourglass symbol that was on it would shift to reveal a silhouette of one of Izuku’s many forms, when he turned the edges, the silhouette would change, and whatever silhouette would be on the face is the form Izuku would turn into when he pushed the face back down. It was honestly a lot more complicated than that, but that was the most important summery Izuku gave whenever he had to explain his quirk.  
  
  
“Assault, robbery, and an illegal usage of power in the middle of rush hour traffic. You are the incarnation of evil.” Kamui Woods says from standing above a train cart holding out his arm to start off his super move. “Pre-emptive binding lacker chain prison!” the tree man says as he’s about to use his finale move. The villain holds his arms up to defend when another hero shouts, “Canyon cannon!” the massive hero yells drop-kicking the villain off the railway and onto the road running under it, knocking the villain out cold. Everyone was shocked by what just happened and when the lady hero lands she walks over to the villain to make sure he was properly unconscious. People who had cameras who seemed to be professional photographers came up taking pictures of her when she turned around, “Peace of cake for the world’s next hottest hero. Hi there everyone I’m Mt. Lady and you don’t have to worry about this bum anymore,” she said showing her butt off a little. Izuku could tell she meant the villain as well as showing off her figure. More people who had cameras showed up as everyone cheered for the hero’s victory.  
  
Kamui Woods seemed to freeze as he just asked if the fight was over already, while the police showed up ready to put the villain in cuffs when he shrunk down. The crowd kept cheering for Mt. Lady as she shrunk back down to a far smaller height and had the people take pictures of her holding the villain captive all while she waved. Izuku though was surprised, sure he could be bigger than the villain easily if he wanted to, but Mt. Lady would still be able to kick him. He smiled though as it always made his day when he saw villain fights on his way to school. Speaking of which, he was going to be late if he didn’t hurry. Izuku backed away from the crowd when he then ran headfirst in a tall muscular person. “Oh sorry, I should have been watching where I was going,” Izuku said going to stand up when a hand came down to him offering to lift him up, “No problem Midoriya, I was actually hoping to run into you at a fight like this, I wanted to have a quick chat.” A hero who Izuku knew personally said as they pulled the young boy up. “Oh! Binary,” Izuku said sounding happy to hear a familiar voice.  
  
Binary was a pro hero who Izuku had either the pleasure of meeting or not meeting. The first time he had a run-in with this hero was when he gained a new form when he was three that needed water in order to breath. When Izuku ran out of his kindergarten to get to Dagobah beach, as it was the closest place the toddler could think of at the time that had a big body of water, this very hero thought he was a villain running away from his crime scene. It was an honest mistake, Izuku didn’t look the friendliest at that moment. But if it wasn’t for a very close friend of his who was also his godbrother, Izuku was pretty sure he would have suffocated to death in Binary’s arms.  
After a few more moments like that, the two officially became acquainted with the other since they ran into each other far too often, and they were often the first ones on the scene when Izuku’s quirk did act up so they could tell the other pros to back off if need be. Binary’s themself, however, was an interesting person.  
  
Their quirk was called; non-binary monster. It was a transformation quirk that changed them into three different genders that then turned into monstrous forms depending on which gender. Non-binary, male and female, their default form was their non-binary one, but right now they were in their male form looking down at Izuku with a smile.  
“Sup kid?” they asked doing a two-fingered salute. “Not much, I was just on my way to school, I should be hurrying I don’t want to be late. Can we maybe have this chat after if you come around to my apartment?” Izuku asks. “Sure kid, I’ll chat to you later,” Binary said letting Izuku past them. The young teen smiled and then started to run.  
  
  
Izuku eventually made it to his high school, Aldera junior high. His homeroom teacher was talking the class about what they had to start thinking about for their future careers. “So… as third-year students its time to start thinking seriously about your futures and what you want to do with your lives, I could hand out some career aptitude test but why bother?” the teacher said picking up some papers as the whole class knew where he was going next as they started activating some of their quirks. “Ha! I know you all want to go to the hero track!” everybody cheered and showed off their quirks as the teacher then tried to calm them down but honestly couldn’t care too much since they weren’t doing any harm. “Yes, yes you’ve got some very impressive quirks, but no power usage aloud in school. Get a hold on yourselves.” Everybody went quiet though when they heard the resident big shot speak.  
  
“Hey teach, don’t lump me in with this bunch of losers, I’m the real deal these guys will be lucky to end up as a sidekick to some busted D lister.” Katsuki Bakugou said smirking at his little insult. Midoriya’s godbrother, ladies and gentlemen. The class looked at the ash blond in anger shouting things along the lines of asking if he was better than them, “let’s go! I’ll take you all on!” Bakugou responds. Midoriya stood up from his seat behind Bakugou and chopped him in the head while giving him an unhappy look, “Kacchan, baka.” The green-themed kid said making the other boy back down and shut up. The teachers were honestly thankful for Midoriya because they knew they wouldn’t have been able to control Bakugou if it wasn’t for him. But the teacher continued. “Huh… you have impressive test results, maybe you will get into UA high.” The whole class started up again saying how the ash-blond seemed insane to try to go to japans national school that had a very low acceptance rate.  
  
“That’s it, I’m the only one at this school who has a chance of getting in. I’ll become more popular than All Might himself, and become the richest hero of all time! People all across the world will know who I am! And it all starts with UA high!” Bakugou shouts, and when he’s done Midoriya coughs behind him. “Oh yeah Midoriya don’t you want to go to UA to?” his teacher asks when they read the papers. The whole class goes silent, whispering many things about Izuku. Some were bad but the majority was awful. He really didn’t have the best track record when it came to his quirk. Sure it was flashy, but it came with many debatable things which were left up to opinion if they were good or bad. “All of you can go cry to your fucking pillows! Izu has the most versatile quirk in the world! I bet they're going to have to change the rules just for us because where gonna be so awesome were going to have to share the number one spot!” Bakugou yelled as he defended his best friend from the bad-mouthing of his class.  
It was no secret that the two were close. Bakugou was the one to always support Midoriya when he needed help with his quirk, and Midoriya was the one to always call Bakugou out when he was going too far. The two might as well have been born at the hip because you would never find one without the other.  
  
  
Later that same day elsewhere, a person and a store owner shouted after a sludge looking monster that had just stolen some items and was making its getaway. It ran down the road past some people who watched with honest confusion.  
“Yell all you want suckers this cash is mine!” the sludge monster yelled as it made a run for it. People watched on talking amongst themselves, “dude where are all the heroes?” someone asked, “Weird. Normally someone would swoop in right away, maybe they’re all still busy from that scene this morning.” another person said. “Remember when we didn’t have to worry with randos with quirks all the time? Seriously there’s no stopping them,” “yes there is.” A deep voice from behind everyone says as they then all turn around in shock. “You know why?” the voice asks, “Because I am here.” All Might says stepping in front of the crowd giving chase to the villain.  
  
  
By now it was the end of the day and Izuku just sighed. He was bored and was also anticipating what Binary wanted to talk about when he got home. He checked his phone to see how much attention the fight from earlier today got when somebody suddenly grabbed his bag and dangled it in front of him mockingly. “Hey Izu,” Bakugou said getting the other teens attention. Midoriya looked up and smiled at his friend, “I’m heading to the shopping mall, today was another boredom fest so I was thinking we go do some window shopping to see if any new All Might stuff is there.” The ash-blond said ready to hand back his friend’s bag. “That would be cool, sure,” Izuku said reaching out.  
But before he could grab his bag a kid from another class had come in and then swiped the green kid’s bag out from Bakugou’s hand and thrown it out the window. “Wha?! Hey!” Izuku said standing up. The other kid started laughing hysterically as Bakugou’s face morphed in anger as he then sprinted after the kid who started running. “Hey you fucker! Get back here!” he yelled after the brat, “I’ll see you there Izu!” Bakugou yelled back down the hall as his running could be heard fading away.  
  
Izuku sort of panicked as he had his wallet and books in that bag that he couldn’t risk having anybody steal. So he turned into his main go-to speed form which was a blue velociraptor and as carefully as he could speed outside to find where his stuff landed. He found it in front of the koi pond but not in the same sense he was expecting. Who had it in front of the pond in their hands was a good friend of his and Bakugou’s, Vulcan Galic. The guy was only fifteen but was twelve foot tall, and an American exchange student, a kid who Katsuki and Izuku meet when they were ten. He had dark green tendrils coming out of his head replacing where his hair should be, making it look like he had dreadlocks, and these odd water tanks that looked like headphones covering where it looked like his ears should be.  
“Hey Vulcan!” Izuku shouted as he came up to his friend. Vulcan really didn’t like people constantly calling him by his surname so he told them to call him his given name, and Izuku and Katsuki were no exception. Vulcan looked up to see who was calling him when he saw Izuku’s watch symbol on the guy’s chest. “Oh hey Zu, this yours?” he asked. “Yeah. Some brat from the younger levels came in and threw in out the window,” Izuku said taking his bag. “I heard some of the people form your class talking to a kid earlier today to do something for money, I guess you just found out what for since Katsuki is such a violent person I doubt the kid would do it for nothing,” Vulcan said smiling.  
  
Izuku’s symbol on his chest then started beeping and flashing red before who stood there was plain old Midoriya again when a flash of red overtook him. “Well at least you won’t have to get Binary down your back,” Vulcan said ginning at the other teen. “Ah! That reminds me, Binary wanted to talk to me about something so I have to get going. Hey, could you do me a favour?” Izuku asks, “Sure, what’s up?” Vulcan asks. “Can you head to the shopping district and tell Kacchan that I’ll be coming but I’ll be a bit?” he asked. “Sure, I was going to head there anyway to pick some stuff up for home,” Vulcan said turning around and waving to Izuku. “I’ll see you there, we’ll wait by the fountain.” The taller teen said before leaving. Izuku then started to make his run home so he could put his stuff down and then talk to Binary to see what they wanted.  
  
He ran up a tunnel but was sort of out of breath by the time he got halfway through, so he just walked the rest of the way. Until he heard something off. He heard what sounded like water running and he felt the tunnel turn cold as a shadow began to loom over him. Izuku turned around to see a massive blob of sludge form in front of him, he froze in panic and made to activate his quirk but he then remembered that he timed out not too long ago, he was as good as quirkless right now. He then turned around to sprint but the villain was quicker. “You’ll make a perfect skinsuit to hide in kid,” the monster said before jumping onto Izuku trying to squirm its way down the green kid’s throat. “Don’t worry I’m just taking over your body. It’ll be easier for us both if you don’t fight back, it’ll only hurt for a minute. You’ll feel better soon.” The sludge monster said holding Midoriya captive.  
Izuku tried to reach for his watch and he ended up hitting it a few times as if trying to force it to recharge faster so he could get out of this situation. “Grab and try all you want my body is made of fluid. Thanks for the help kid, you’re a real hero to me” the sludge monster taunted. Izuku could think of fifteen forms right now that could get him out of this situation if only the stupid watch timed in. “I didn’t know he was in the city, I gotta get out of here before he tracks me down.” The villain said again. ‘Wait. Who’s “he”?’ Izuku wondered but was then brought back by the burning in his lungs, he could feel his body getting weaker. ‘Oh shit… I think I’m dying… …somebody, please… save… me.’ Izuku thought as the world started to blur.  
  
The same sewer lid that the villain came out of suddenly shot up and who climbed out was the hero who was pursuing the sludge villain earlier. All Might. “Have no fear you are safe,” the imposing man says as he stomps his foot on the ground, “Now that I am here that is.” The villain suddenly gets a very scared look on its face and then out of desperation tries to attack All Might. The pro effortlessly dodges and makes his way towards the villain before stopping when another attack comes his way this time countering with his own. “Texas, SMASH!” All Might yells letting the wind pressure carry through, it being strong enough to make the villain fall apart, saving Midoriya. The green-themed kid had just enough consciousness to see the figure of the person who saved him, ‘is that All Might?’ Izuku asked then falling unconscious.  
  
“Hey! Wake up! Hey!” All Might said patting the side of Izuku’s face multiple times before the teen's eyes opened up, “Ah, thought we lost you there,” All Might said with his perma-grin seemingly growing bigger as he looked down at the teen. Izuku though was almost immediately trying to scream after he just woken up after nearly being killed. “AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!” Izuku screamed backing away from All Might. “Well, it looks like your moving around all right. Sorry about that back there, I didn’t mean for you to get caught up in my justiceing, usually I pay more attention to keeping bystanders safe, but it turns out the city’s sewer system is pretty hard to navigate, HAHAHA!” All Might said laughing at the end. Izuku though was not working quite right, after nearly being suffocated to death again and now having his all-time favourite hero right in front of him he was at a loss for words. ‘The most amazing hero in the entire world, All Might, the real thing, in the flesh, standing right in front of me. He looks so much cooler in person!’ Izuku almost shouted. “Anyway, thank you! You were a big help! I’ve captured the evil-doer!” All Might said showing that he had the sludge monster in two bottles of soda seeming to be knocked out.  
  
Izuku though just managed to get his composure when he realized he can’t let an opportunity like this go to waste. “Holy crap I’ve got to get an autograph, I’ve got a pen around here somewhere. Ah! Please sign my notebook,” Izuku said opening to the book where he kept notes on his forms and their abilities and turned to a blank page to find that it already had a signature in it that took up two pages. “AH! He already did!” Izuku yelled sounding surprised, “Ah, thank you so much, this will be an heirloom, an item to be passed down for generations to come!” Izuku said bowing so much that All Might swore he could use him as a fan to cool down. But the pro just smiled while giving the thumbs up, he had heard weirder things form fans.  
“Welp! I’ve got to get this guy to the police so they can take care of him. Stay out of trouble, see you around” All Might said raising a hand as in a way for him to say goodbye. But that made Izuku confused, surly he could chat to him for a little bit, it was just them here. “Wait… your leaving?” Izuku asked almost sounding disappointed. “Pros are constantly fighting time as well as enemies,” the muscular man said doing some squats preparing to take off with a jump.  
  
Izuku just stood there thinking. He had questions for the hero that he needed answers to, he couldn’t let this opportunity slide, he doubted he would ever get it again. “Now stand back I’m taking off,” All Might said then jumping into the air, “thanks for your continuing support!” the blond shouted as he flew off and out of sight from the boy. Or so he thought.  
Izuku had jumped onto his leg at the last moment and was holding on for dear life as the teen suddenly just realized what he did and started screaming, getting the pros attention. “Huh?” All Might looked down to his leg to see the same boy he just saved holding onto his leg with the wind blowing so hard on his face that he couldn’t close his mouth properly. “Hey what do you think you’re doing?!” the hero shouted, “Let go I love my fans but this is too much!” he shouted trying to push the boy off him, “No way! were flying! If I let go now I’ll die!” Midoriya said still holding on, “Oh, that’s a good point.” All Might said feeling sort of like an idiot at that moment, the kid didn’t exactly look like he had wings. “I just have a lot of things I want to ask you personally, you’re my all-time favourite hero All Might please!” Izuku begged, “Okay, okay, I get it. Just keep your eyes and mouth shut,” All Might said holding onto the boy, who then buried his face into his leg to guard it against the wind. As All Might looked around for a rooftop to land on he coughed noticing a bit of blood come through his teeth. ‘Dammit…’ the hero though then landing on a roof and dropping the boy.  
  
As Izuku laid on the ground catching his breath he could only be thinking of how much the universe must hate him by making him almost die three times in his short life. “My life has flashed before my eyes… again…” All Might made sure the kid was going to stay put this time before walking off to jump off the building and hopefully land somewhere other than where there were people. “Not a very smart move. Bang on the door for a while, someone will let you in. Now, I have to go, see you on the flip side,” All Might’s word brought Izuku back immediately as he then stood up to address the hero. “Ah! But please wait! One second!” “No, I have no time.” “I have to know! …Is it possible to become a hero even if I don’t really have a quirk?” Izuku asked. That made the pro stop, he turned his head looking over his shoulder so see the young boy, he only then just realized the red hourglass symbol on a sort of watch looking device on the young boy’s left arm.  
  
Izuku’s watch was built to help him control his quirk so he didn’t have any accidents of it going off or out of control. But the thing was, whenever Izuku wasn’t using his quirk he was as good as quirkless. His watch had a time limit on it so that whenever Izuku changed he would have ten minutes, and that time didn’t reset if he changed form. Ten minutes with his quirk and that’s all he got, and even then, the majority of his most useful forms didn’t look the most appealing to people. So they always called him a freak or they would just bully or pick on him because of how powerful his quirk seemed.  
But when he timed out he would be left vulnerable for ten minutes more. As good as quirkless in that timespan. And even then, the watch cancelled his quirk and would only stop when Izuku wanted to use his quirk. So sixty percent of the time, Izuku was powerless and had to rely on people like Binary, Katsuki, and Vulcan to help him. Everyone other than them though seemed to hate him, even his own mother wasn’t a fan of his quirk and he knew it.  
  
“My power is too strong and too unpredictable. That’s why I have this stuck to my arm from the bone, it cancels my quirk. I’m as good as a quirkless person for the majority of the time, that’s why I didn’t do anything to that sludge monster because my quirk was inactive. So I have to know, could I be a hero like you even if I have nothing?” Izuku asked sounding embarrassed as he faced his greatest hero. “Have to have it cancelled?” All Might asked when he suddenly felt his left side hurt and he buckled over having steam cover him as he grunted in pain. ‘Dammit, not now, not here.’ All Might mentally shouted.  
Izuku seemingly not noticing the pros discomfort continued. “I want people to see my fearless smile and feel safe, and be the kind of hero everybody looks up to, just like you,” Izuku looked back up to see not All Might, but a sickly looking emaciated man looking at him.  
  
Izuku took a few second to look back himself before he screamed. “AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!” the green-themed kid shouted looking at the thin man. He almost felt a sense of deja-vu, was this how people reacted to seeing him when he did stuff like this? Wow, he guesses people had a right to overreact after all.


	2. Time in!

At Tatooin shopping district, Vulcan had caught up with Bakugou and he and the smaller teen were walking through the allies as they chatted. “So, it’s needless to say you won’t have a big fan of yours when we go pro by that kid. I’m glad I caught up with you when I did, you would have ruined his chances to have kids of his own.” Vulcan said grinning down at Bakugou, “And that brat would have thanked me for it, because if they ended up like him, well, I don’t need to finish that. I hope when he does have kids they idolize me just to rub salt in the wound,” Bakugou said then kicking a plastic bottle out of the way as they walked to the main path of the district. “Okay, we just turn left here, and down the path is the fountain right?” Vulcan asked looking back at Bakugou when he noticed something rising up from behind the blond. “Uh… hey, what’s that?” Vulcan asked pointing with a sharp taloned finger, his hair starting to slightly unravel. “Perfect, I like a skin suit with some fire,” The sludge villain laughed.   
  
  
Meanwhile, with Midoriya and the now deflated All Might, Midoriya had stopped screaming and was now just struggling to have words to come out of his mouth about what he was seeing. “You, what? How?! You deflated,” Izuku said then looking around. “Where’d All Might go? You, you can’t be him, you’re a fake! An imposter!” Midoriya said pointing at the living skeleton in front of him. The man with a calm voice just spoke, “I can assure you that I am All- bleh” the man said getting halfway through his sentence when he threw up some blood from his mouth. Which made Izuku scream again. “AAAAHHHH! Impossible!” All Might continued. “You know how guys at the pool are always sucking in and trying to look buff? I’m like that,” “This can’t be real!” Izuku shouts again. “No, I’m dreaming. All Might is a giant of a man who saves everyone, he defeats all obstacles and wins the day with a fearless smile,” Izuku said now finally calming down. All Might then sighed and looked away from the kid, “There’s plenty of fear behind that smile,” he then sits down and looks at Midoriya straight in the eyes. “I’m counting on you to keep your mouth shut, don’t go talking about this online or to any of your friends.” Izuku was confused for a second about what he meant. There was no way in hell anybody would believe him if he would say that All Might was actually a skeleton man. Until the hero lifted up his overly baggy shirt.  
  
What made Izuku’s eyes widen was a massive scar on top of where All Might’s stomach should be. He didn’t actually cringe because he had seen grosser things when he was transformed, one of his forms you could see the organs of through the skin so he wasn’t that surprised. “Pretty gross right? I got this in a fight five years back, my respiratory system is basically destroyed and I lost my whole stomach, all of my surgeries have pretty much left me worn out, it can’t be fixed. Right now I can only do hero work for about three hours a day, the rest of the time this is what I look like.” All Might said then dropping the cloth and looking back at the boy for his reaction. Izuku honestly couldn’t help but compare it to himself, but he obviously wouldn’t say that out loud.  
  
“No way. Five years ago? Does that mean it was the fight with toxic chainsaw?” Izuku asked trying to take a guess. All Might was honestly impressed, “Wow you know your stuff, but nope, the punk may have landed some hits but he couldn’t bring me down. Most of the world has never heard of this fight, did everything I could to keep it under wraps. I’m supposed to be the guy who’s always smiling right? I’m the symbol of peace, people everywhere have to think that I’m never afraid. But honestly, I smile to hide the fear inside, it’s just a brave face I put on when the pressure his high. This job isn’t easy, pros are always risking their lives, some villains just can’t be beaten without powers. So if your quirk is so powerful that you have to have it permanently off to the point it leaves you quirkless, then no I don’t think you can be a hero.” The man said it so matter-of-factly that Izuku could have sworn it seemed like he didn’t care. Midoriya felt his heart hurt at that though.  
  
“I see…” Izuku said looking down at his stupid watch that even now hadn’t timed back in yet. The green-themed teen almost felt like he was about to cry as he looked at it. All Might then stood up and looked at the boy, “If you want to help other people there are plenty of other ways to do it, you could become a police officer, they get crap because heroes take in most of the villains but it’s a fine profession.” All Might then opened the door to the stairs but stopped as he said one last thing to the boy, “It’s not bad to have a dream young man, you just have to make sure your dreams are realistic. Understand?” he said not waiting to hear an answer as he then closed the door behind him and began to walk down the stairs coughing a bit. “Now let’s get you to the station,” All Might said feeling around his pockets for the sludge villain. When he realized that the bottles weren’t there. He looked around frantically on the stairs to see if he dropped it when he heard an explosion go off, he looked outside the window that brought light into the stairway to see smoke rising up from a little distance away. He had jumped over that area when the kid grabbed onto his leg, All Might felt the dread building up around his heart as he then tried as best as he could to speed down the stairs and get to where that explosion was.  
  
Izuku heard the explosion as well and saw the smoke rise when he realized that it was around where he grabbed on to All Might, and from the tunnel where they were was the shopping district not too far from it. Fear crept into Izuku’s throat as he then remembered he would be meeting Vulcan and Katsuki there. Izuku then ran for the door and sprinted down the stairs nearly crashing into All Might and taking both of them down a painful ride. “Jezz kid even I don’t sprint down the stairs like my life depends on it,” All Might said as he tried to keep up with the youth. “That blast came from the Tatooin shopping district, I told my friends I would meet them there, they could be in trouble,” Izuku said panicking. Both then picked up the pace as Izuku lead the quickest way there.  
  
  
At the district people ran and screamed in fear as fire crowded the area, doing their best to escape. Vulcan had his hair unraveled as he had the sludge villain’s attention who in turn had Bakugou as a captive. Vulcan swatted the monster's hands away while also trying to get closer to Bakugou so he could reach in and pull him free, he was clearly stronger than this walking sewer blob so he just had to get close enough. That was proving to be easier said than done.  
While Vulcan had the monster's attention the heroes showed up and Death Arms was the first one to respond running in to try and get ether kid out of there. “How dare you prey on children!” the hero shouted as he charged in trying to punch the monster. But the hero got stuck and was then swatted away as Vulcan kept his attack up to just get closer, he took Death Arms spot and continued his assault when a turquoise crystal suddenly erupted from the ground in front of him and was pulled towards him, knocking him back towards the heroes and cowed. He was prepared to have the worst crowd surfing experience he’s ever had when he was caught by solid arms which he almost immediately recognized. This person could either be Izuku, or “Dad?!” Vulcan shouted as he looked up to see his guardian holding him in place.  
  
This man was Tetrax Shard or the pro hero Diamondhead, and Vulcan’s guardian. Tetrax was once a hitman when he lived in America when he was properly hired by one of the country’s biggest baddies, and when he meant hired, he meant blackmailed. He was almost immediately turned into a teacher or guard for this villain's son who was none other than Vulcan. Tetrax wasn’t a villain he was a person with an honest career, and he still had morals. So when he saw this villain torcher and nearly kill his own kin on several occasions, he ran away with the kid and moved to Japan so both of them could start over fresh. He wanted to give Vulcan a better situation than what he was given before, and that meant a better father figure. Tetrax took the hero license exam and was accepted into the hero life all while learning Japanese and looking after Vulcan.  
He was ecstatic when Vulcan brought home two boys who he called his friends, who were none other Izuku and Katsuki. Izuku fanboyed out about meeting Diamondhead and how he was Vulcan’s guardian, while Katsuki asked on repeat if he could train them because they all wanted to be heroes someday.  
  
But for now, he was saving his son and helping with the situation. “Are you okay?” Diamondhead asked, “Yeah, fine, but. That thing has one of my friends and it looks like it's trying to suffocate him,” “which one?” “Katsuki, the explosion guy,” Vulcan said walking into the crowd so he could watch. Diamondhead nodded and then ran in making a shield as he covered his allies. “Death Arms, are you okay to continue?” the crystal being asked, “I’m fine, did you save the kid?” the hero asked. “I got the big one away but the other one is being suffocated,” “Dammit! How well does your quirk handle attacking water or goop?” “A shield at best, nothing more.” Diamondhead blocked another attack as the two had to back up and regroup.  
“Stay back or I’ll snap his neck,” the sludge threatened. Tetrax could tell that was a load of hot air already, if this guy wanted the kid dead he would have done it by now. “AAAHHH! You picked the wrong guy to mess with! I’ll send you back to whatever sewer you crawled out of! LET ME GO!!” Bakugou screamed as he set off more explosions making Diamondhead erect more shields for his comrades.  
  
“You’ve got so much power, I’ve really hit the jackpot. With a quirk like yours under my control, I could take over everything with one punch!” the villain said making a special move knocking all the heroes back.  
Members from the crowd cheered as the new hero Mt. Lady arrived, cheering thinking she could take care of the villain. But the hero had to stop short because she couldn’t get through to the actual fight. Binary arrived as well in their female monster form, flying overhead, but then quickly realized that their quirk would be doing more harm than good. Kamui Woods did his best to rescue trapped civilians when he had to stop soon because fire and wood obviously didn’t make for a good combo. Back Draft was to busy putting the fires out to help with anything, and the other heroes didn’t have the right quirks to deal with liquid. All they could do was wait for another hero with the right quirk to show up. “Let’s fall back and do damage control until someone with the right quirk shows up,” Diamondhead said running back. “Hold on Katsuki! You just have to hold out!” Diamondhead shouted. Binary felt a knot form in their stomach, they were supposed to be meeting Izuku at his place but this came up first. And now that they heard from Diamondhead that it was Midoriya’s best friend that was trapped, they really didn’t want to go over to the Midoriya’s and Bakugou’s telling them that the explosive kid had died.  
  
Izuku and All Might then finally arrived on the scene and saw with horror that it was the same sludge monster from before that tried to kill the boy. Midoriya felt like he was going to be sick. He knew why this thing was here and that it was all his fault. All Might was internally cursing himself at making such a rookie mistake even after he gave this kid a lecture about what it meant to be a hero, he felt so pathetic.  
Izuku spotted Vulcan at the front of the crowd and made his way through to speak to him, overhearing the crowd talk about how All Might was chasing this monster earlier. It did not make him feel any less guilty about the situation now, and he was pretty sure the pro hero could hear them too. He got to the front and tugged on Vulcan’s pants to get his attention. When the taller teen looked down to see Midoriya he then looked back out at the sludge villain and pointed to the person struggling to get out of the villain. Midoriya followed his gaze and saw a sight that shook him to his stomach. It was Katsuki… afraid.  
  
Izuku then looked down at his watch and saw that it was recharged. Thinking about it in a split second, Izuku dialed up his phantom moth looking form and slammed down the face turning into that chilling insect, everybody looked to see what was happening with that big flash of green light when they saw someone with wings standing there and flying into the action. Before anybody had a chance to grab him and stop him, he seemingly turned invisible until the sludge monster seemed to be in discomfort. Everybody looked to see that the moth person had grabbed a hold on the trapped boy somehow, and was trying to fly backward with him.  
“Izuku what the hell are you doing?!” Vulcan yelled wanting to run in there to help his friend but his father held him in place. All Might watched on in horror as the kid he lectured had seemingly activated his quirk and had charged in to save his friend, he had his watches symbol on his chest now and was helping pull the other kid out.  
  
“Izu… what are you… doing?” Bakugou asked sounding weak as he was being pulled from the sludge. “I don’t know what I’m doing!” Izuku said sounding like he was in a panic. “Midoriya!” Binary shouted as they came into a landing, turning to their non-binary monster form to hopefully blind the villain for a bit by reflecting the sun off of the bionic metal on their tail. It worked as the sludge hissed in pain from being blinded, and that gave Izuku all the distraction he needed to pull Katsuki free and tumble back. He folded his wings around the young bomb going into a roll making sure the fire didn’t burn his best friend. But that then gave the villain enough time to go on the attack for the two, until it didn’t.  
Who rushed out from the crowd was none other than All Might himself in full muscle form and ready to fight. He looked down at Izuku as he held the villain's attack with his body, “I really am pathetic,” All Might said looking at Izuku who only looked out from the ball he had on his friend. “All Might?” Izuku asked confused, his breath coming out as mist. “I told you the traits that make up a great champion. But I wasn’t living up to my own ideals!” the hero shouted as he backed up a bit to then stair down the villain. “Pros are always risking their lives, that’s the true test of a hero!” he shouted as he then got into position to make a smash. “Dam you All Might!” the villain cursed. “DETROIT SMASH!” the pro shouted as loud as he could putting a foot on Izuku’s wing so he wouldn’t go flying away from the wind pressure. Diamondhead made some barricades for his comrades while Mt. Lady protected the bystanders with her arms and Binary shifted into their male monster form to stand their ground.  
  
When the hurricane of wind ended everybody stood in shock, dumbfounded for a bit of what just happened. But it then started to rain, everybody looked up to see the clouds had changed and it was gently raining, and who stood at the end of a punching pose was All Might, as he stood tall and raised a fist to the sky as everybody started cheering. The heroes were amazed as this man had just changed the weather with a single punch. Izuku managed to shakily uncurl his wings to see that Bakugou had curled up close to him and was now looking around to see what had just happened, they looked at each other and smiled when they suddenly heard their names being shouted. “Izuku! Katsuki!” Vulcan shouted as he ran up to the two and gave them a solid hug. “Ah! Watch the wings,” Izuku said as he was picked up into a deathlock. “Watch the wings?! You run out into the middle of a war zone to save our friend, and the only thing you have to say now after that is- ‘watch the wings’?!” Vulcan shouts practically spitting in Izuku’s face. “Izuku Midoriya! You are in hot lava right now young man!” Binary yells coming up to the three, but then seemingly does a one-eighty when they hug the green-themed kid. “I was worried sick about you at that moment! You almost gave me a heart attack! What the hell are we going to tell your mother?!” Binary said screaming. That was honestly the first time Izuku had ever actually seen the gender hero throw a fit. “Kid, I’ll admit, that seemed very crazy what you just did. But I just hope when you go pro you turn that crazy into just being reckless.” Diamondhead said as he then helped the two teens up.  
  
  
The scattered mounds of the villain were brought into police custody, Midoriya and Vulcan both got chewed out by the other heroes while Bakugou was praised, but they could all silently agree that Izuku deserved the credit. Diamondhead prompted to bring Bakugou home and tell the story to his parents while Binary went with Midoriya to explain to his mother what had just happened.  
Izuku wanted to apologize to All Might for causing him so much trouble, but he was completely surrounded by the press so the green kid didn’t get the chance. After Izuku timed out and was back to his normal self, he walked with Binary to his way home. When the two were just a few blocks away Binary stopped and looked at Midoriya. “I’ll go and prep your mother for when you get there, take your time.” They said turning into their female monster form and flying up to Izuku’s apartment.  
  
The green-themed teen took the chance to sigh. He was already doing dumb stuff and he wasn’t even at UA yet. He was really going to be in for it this time.  
“I am here!” All Might shouted as he suddenly appeared from running out of an ally way in front of Izuku. The boy screamed out of just being surprised, “A-All Might? W-what are you doing here? How’d you get rid of all those reporters?” the boy asked, looking around to see if Binary was really gone so they couldn’t see the two. “Haha! I stand for justice! Not stand byes! Because I, I am All Mig- urk!” All Might said halfway through his show when he suddenly changed back and threw up a tone of blood. “AAAAHHHHH!” Izuku screamed again at the sight.  
  
The sickly hero coughed a few times wiping the blood off from his mouth before addressing the green teen in front of him, “Young man, I came here to thank you. But also to discuss your question from earlier. If you hadn’t told me about your life, if you hadn’t flown into that fight, I would have been a worthless bystander watching from the crowd, so thanks.” “Oh no, it was my fault he was there to begin with. I got in the way of your hard work, I made you waste your energy and not to mention your time.” Izuku apologized. “I’m not done,” All Might said. “You told me that your quirk was so strong you have to wear something that cancels it the majority of the time. Essentially, making you as good as quirkless. So when I saw this timid boy activate his power to save a life, it inspired me to act to,” All Might said giving the boy a second to register what he just heard. “There are stories about every hero, about how they became great. But most have one thing in common. Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think.” All Might gave another pause as he watched the teen's eyes start to glisten from tears starting to form. “And today, that happened to you.”  
  
Izuku felt his heart flutter with so much happiness and sadness at the same time he could only just let himself fall to his knees as he clutched his watch close to his chest. A hero, not just any hero, THE number one pro hero told him he could be a hero even though he had such a contradicting dilemma. He had power that he wasn’t allowed to use properly making him powerless. “Young man, you too can become a hero.” All Might said watching the boy break down in front of him with a look of pure joy as he cried and smiled so wide at the same time.  
But then something that seemed so far out of the blue made the green boy stop and look at him with a stupefied face. “Which is why I deem you worthy of my power, my quirk is yours to inherit.”


	3. Deities dare dominate solid earth

“Wait, inherit? Inherit what?” Midoriya asked sounding so confused and rightfully so. “BAH-HA-HA! You should see your face right now. Don’t worry, I’m not going to force this thing on you.” All Might said taking a few steps closer to the teen on the ground, “Listen well young man, this is your choice, do you want to accept my awesome power or not!?” All Might shouted as he spewed up more blood again.  
Izuku though was still confused about what the heck the pro was on about so the older man continued, “There are a couple of things you should know about my abilities. Journalists always guess my quirk is super strength or some kind of invulnerability. When people ask in interviews I always make a joke and dodge the question. It’s because the world needs to believe that their symbol of peace is a natural-born hero like the rest of them… but I’m not, there’s nothing natural about my ability. I wasn’t born with this power, it was a sacred torch passed onto me by somebody else,” All Might said looking up at the sky. “Someone gave you this quirk? No way…” “Yes way. And your next, I can give you my abilities” All Might responded. “Wait, hold on this is a lot to process, it’s true there’s a lot of debate as to what your quirk actually is but nobody has actually figured it out, it's one of the world’s biggest mystery’s. People are constantly talking about it online-”.  
  
Izuku then started to go into a long tangent of talking to himself about how this should be impossible. If Bakugou was next to him, he’d have been given a chop to the head by now. “Uhh, sounds like your overthinking this whole inheriting thing.” All Might say’s trying to get the kid's attention again from his muttering spell. “Stop nerding out!” the pro shouts getting the teen's attention. “You have to adjust your reality and accept this new truth. I can transfer my quirk to somebody else, and that’s just one facet of my secret abilities. The true name of my quirk is one for all.” “One for all…” Izuku repeated letting the name sink in. “Yes, one person improves the power and then hands it off to another person. It continues to grow as it’s passed along, it is this cultivated power that lets me save others who are in need of a hero. The truth behind my strength.” Izuku had to question it though.  
  
“But why would you choose me to get a gift like that? What if I can’t live up to it?” “I was on a long hunt for a worthy successor, and then I watched you jump into action as the rest of us stood idly by. You may be a powerless fanboy but you tried to save that kid. You acted like a hero.” Izuku could feel the water threatening to spill over his eyelids as he looked up at his idol. After a second All Might threw his hands back and tapped his forehead a few times, “seriously you gotta stop crying so much if you want my quirk, come on kid.”  
How could anybody in the right mindset turn down what the hero was offering to him? And after all he said to him. Why in his life would he ever say no? Izuku picked himself back up and whipped away his tears looking at All Might with a strong expression. “Okay I’ll do it, yes” “no reluctance, that’s how I figured you’d respond.” The hero grinned at the green teen in front of him before continuing. “By the way, my name is Toshinori Yagi. I don’t believe we made proper introductions,” the hero said. Oh, that’s right! neither of them had said their names this entire time. “Oh! Ah, Izuku Midoriya.” The two shook hands before the pro looked up to the sky and realized how far down the sun was. “I better not keep you waiting anymore. I’m sure your family would be wanting you home by now,” Toshinori said stepping out the way for the teen to pass him. “Gah! I’d better hurry,” Izuku said running off. “Oh! And meet me at Dagobah beach tomorrow at twelve! I’ll talk to you more then!” the older man shouted one last time, watching the boy run up to an apartment building.  
  
When Izuku got up to the door he slowly walked in to see Binary and his mum waiting for him. Izuku took off his shoes and rested his bag just before the hallway so he could come back to pick it up. He sat down and waited for his mother’s tears or Binary disappointed voice to come but oddly enough it didn’t come immediately. “Izuku, you do know that you did something wrong right?” his mother asked. “Yes.” Izuku said hanging his head in shame. There was a long pause in the room but Izuku could tell his mum was looking up at Binary before looking back to him. “I cannot let this slide. You are grounded from all your unneeded internet access for two weeks. And I want you to promise me you won’t do anything like that again until you have had some official training under UA, understand?” his mother asked. Izuku was slightly confused by this. Did his mum and Binary swap personalities while he was gone? He would have expected this not so overreacting emotion from the gender hero, not his mother. Still, he guessed he wasn’t complaining. “Yes.” “Good.” His mother said then getting up and going into her room and closing the door.  
  
Izuku looked up at the gender hero expecting an explanation until the hero raised a finger as if to say- ‘wait for it’. They then heard his mum ball her eyes out, it then becoming muffled as if she started crying into her pillow.  
“You took a bit so I had a good amount of time,” Binary said then looking at the green teen. “Now, I’m nearly off the clock so I’m going to say what I wanted to tell you and then jet. I am in charge of giving the heroes that showed up today the tour around here, and I know your new form is coming up soon, so be prepared if they or we come across you. ‘Kay?” Binary asked. “Cool. Thanks, Hibainari," Izuku said referring the hero as their family name. They smiled and walked out of the apartment after ruffling the kid’s hair.  
  
  
The next day Izuku met up with All Might at the beach, he currently had no idea how he ended up in this situation. He was pulling on some ropes that were tied around a massive fridge with All Might in his buff form sitting on top. “Hey, hey, hey, it’s pretty comfy up on this fridge how are you doing down there?” Izuku responded with slipping and falling on his face. “People move these every day you know? And most of them don’t even have any super strength.” The blond perma-grin hero said looking off to his side as he seemed to be admiring the view from where he was. Izuku rolled onto his side and looked up at the hero, “Well yeah but, there’s an extra six hundred pounds with you sitting on top of it.” “Nah, I’ve lost weight so I’m down to five-sixty these days, in this form at least.” “Great, much better,” Izuku said with little sarcasm. “Why you got me dragging trash across the beach anyway?” instead of the response he was looking for, he got something that he knew All Might was going to regret. “Haha! Take a look at yourself, you’re not ready for my power.” All Might said then standing up and taking some pictures of the green teen on his phone. Who only cried out. “Wah?! But I thought you said I was worthy!” Izuku said almost about to cry again. “I’m talking about your weak body.” All Might said still looking down at the boy. Izuku managed a weak- ‘huh?’ before looking back up at the hero.  
  
“My quirk one for all is a whole lot to handle. The combined physical abilities of everybody who had ever used it creates a hurricane of pure force. An unprepared body can’t fully inherit it, your arms and legs would shoot off if you tried to.” All Might explained. “Seriously?!” Izuku shouted then shaking his head back to reality and then looking around. “Okay, so this whole trash thing is like some sort of hardcore gym workout, and you’re my trainer,” Izuku said thinking he understood. “You got it!” All Might said giving the thumbs up. “But there’s another reason too, I did a little online research yesterday and it turns out this place used to be beautiful, but it’s been a total mess for the last few years.” All Might said standing up on the fridge and looking around. He could see it. “That’s right, this place has been a mess for as long as I can remember. Because of the ocean currents, anything that gets dropped in the water ends up here. And people take advantage of that when their illegally dumping their trash. Now the locals avoid this place.” Izuku could still remember when he would come here to practice with his water being like forms, though he never came up to the trash, he mainly spent most of the time in the water.  
  
“Heroes these days are all about showing off and catching the flashiest villains, but even before quirks, service is what mattered. Back then a hero’s job was to help the community, even if it was kind of boring. Which is why you will be restoring this entire section of the beach, that’s the first step on your path young man. Towards being a hero.” All Might said looking over his shoulder and then back to the sunrise.  
Midoriya then had a grin on his face as an idea then popped into his head. He dialed up an OG form of his on the watch and slammed the face of it down. When All Might heard the flash sound and saw the green, he turned around only to suddenly have the fridge lift up from under him and a gravelly voice respond to him. “Then I suppose I better get started,”  
  
All Might jumped off and when he landed he now had the fridge over him and a giant red being staring down at him. Izuku’s four-armed red form was the one to go through the most notable change as he grew up. He was now ten-foot tall and had grown into the clothes the watch gave him, and he now looked like an adult. And of course, his strength had quadrupled, same with his muscles.  
“Woah! This one is a favorite already,” All Might said smiling at Izuku who smiled back. “Hmm… I’ve been meaning to ask as well young Midoriya. We are now training you to receive my quirk, but tell me about your own.” All Might said watching the red giant put the fridge down. “Well, it’s called- Omni. I basically get a new form every three months that can vary from appearances to powers. Sometimes they even seem to stack quirks on top of each other. And I’m due to get a new form soon-ish too.” Izuku says then hitting the watch’s symbol on his shoulder turning him back to normal.  
“So you basically get four forms every year? How long have you had your quirk for?” All Might asked sounding intrigued. “I was an early bloomer, so when I turned three,” Izuku said. “Then how many do you have now?” “Forty-three.” “Woah! So you basically have nearly forty forms that all have different types of powers and looks?” the hero asked sounding amazed. “Yes and no, some of my forms have what my dad calls subspecies. So sometimes when I get a new form, I get another one that looks very similar to the first one and generally has the same powers but one would be easier to control than the other. And some of them just have the same elemental powers but look different and handle that element differently,” Izuku explained then dialing his stink bomber bug form up for the hero to see. He showed him his watch and on the face showed two forms on the same page, “Like these guys for example. They both have the same powers but the one that looks more human is easier to use while the other one is more powerful.” All Might nodded understanding what Izuku was talking about. “So what do you call them?” the pro asked.  
  
Midoriya just arched a brow at the hero wondering what he meant. “Huh?” “What do you call your forms? Surely you have a way to differentiate them with names or something,” All Might said looking at the teen. “Well… no. They’re not pets, and plus it’s still me. I’m just a little stretched out is all,” Izuku said chuckling a little. He could see why people called All Might a dork sometimes. “I’d maybe think about it for when you go pro, things like that are what draw people in. After all, I for example could just say all of my punches are smashes but I add words before them. And you of all people should know how that draws people in,” All Might said then looking at the fridge he was standing on before he hopped off.  
  
“But anyways, on to another topic. You said you want to get into UA right?” “Well yeah, of course, you went there so it must be the best school around right? It’s a long shot but still, I’m gonna shoot for the moon. UA.” “You’ve got a lot of spirit fanboy! But, as I’ve mentioned before, heroing isn’t easy to do without a quirk, or in your case a difficult one. It’s not fair, but that’s the reality. And UA is the hardest course to get into, so that means-” “That I have to prepare my body for your quirk really fast, UA’s exam is in ten months,” Izuku finished understanding.  
  
“But not to worry kid, I’ve got you covered. With the hand of my aim to pass American dream plan, follow this to the T and the beach should be cleaned up just in time. I also detailed every other aspect of your life while I was at it.” The hero said handing a few peices of paper to the teen. Izuku gave it a quirk read over. “Even my sleep is scheduled,” Izuku said sounding amazed at how detail this plan went. “If I’m honest this is going to be super hard. Think you’re up to it?” All Might asked. “I mean, I’ve got to be right? What other choice do I have?” Izuku said looking at the papers. All Might nodded and then just like that, Izuku’s ten months of torcher began. But before things even got started properly, All Might got a taste of how crazy Izuku’s quirk could be.  
  
  
It was two weeks into the plan and on one morning on a weekend, Izuku’s watch started to spin yellow. Izuku felt okay about this because he could show All Might how his quirk worked in a full time line, but that still meant he had to show the hero first. Izuku speed-ate his breakfast and then went out the door to the beach, he then felt a ping come from his pocket as he walked down the stairs, and pulled out his phone to see that Vulcan had texted him.  
He had told Katsuki and Vulcan that he had started training with a personal trainer so he could start practicing more with his quirk and also start preparing his body since he couldn’t rely on his quirk as much as they could. The two wanted to join or at least accompany him to support him, but he said that he wanted to walk this road on his own and that he appreciated the sentiment though. The text was asking Midoriya if he regretted them not coming yet, but the green-et just smiled and replied back that he was fine and couldn’t wait to see them at school.  
  
When Izuku got to the bottom of the stairs he started his jog all the way until he smelt the salt air, he turned it into a walk until he got to the beach to see All Might waiting for him in his skinny form by some trash Izuku presumed he was supposed to be pulling. “Hi Toshinori,” Izuku called as he walked down the stairs and came up to greet the emaciated hero. “Ah, morning young Midoriya. How are you?” the man greeted, “good though I have something to show you,” Izuku said placing his bag on the sand and walking up to the hero showing him his spinning and yellow glowing watch. “Oh? That’s new, what does it mean?” the hero asked. “It means I’m getting a new form soon. When the spinning stops, I will change immediately afterwards,” Izuku said smiling. “So what does that mean for today?” Toshinori asked, “That we just have to be prepared for when I do change just in case I crush something or I become too small to do anything, or I change too physically much that we have to stop for the day.” Izuku explains then looking over at the trash the hero was standing next to before, “so I’m pulling this stuff today then?” Izuku asks, “Yes, I’ll get out of your way so you can get started, but then we are going to try something new later.” Toshinori says stepping aside for the young boy to get started. “Works for me, I’ll get going,” Izuku said preparing to lift the trash over his shoulder and get to jogging.  
  
  
After a few hours and a break in between, Izuku and Toshinori were practicing what the older man said was going to be new for the training. The idea was simple yet very uncomfortable for the green teen, Toshinori would hold a bit of trash on Izuku’s head while the boy carried the hero in his skinny form on his back. The idea was to strengthen his back and neck muscles but it still didn’t make the teen anymore uncomfortable. That was until the spinning stopped.  
While All Might was riding on Izuku’s back he looked down to see that the watch the boy had on his arm was still yellow but stopped spinning. “Young Midoriya what does it mean when the watch is still yellow but stopped spinning?” the hero asked. “Huh?” Izuku questioned before it wasn’t long that they found out.  
  
A yellow flash overtook Izuku’s whole figure but the flash lingered as Izuku kept growing, and growing. All Might had buffed up to his muscular form and tried his best not to panic as his future successor just kept on going. “Young Midoriya!?” the pro screamed as he was being lifted up into the air. He was eventually thrown off where he was sitting and slided down to a more stable platform which he still had no proper grip on. When the glow stopped what stood there was an absolutely terrifying sight.  
A colossal humanoid creature with green eyes and large fin on his head, which was red on the front and black on the bottom. He had white arms with red fins coming out of them, and his neck and wrists were black. He also had red boot-like feet and the watches symbol was on his chest.  
  
He was easily taller than the new Mt. Lady hero, and All Might looked to have slid down to his shoulder when the transformation happened. **“Woah! What the-?!”** Izuku shouted causing All Might to shield his ears. “Young Midoriya! On your shoulder!” All Might shouted hoping the teen could hear him. The boy turned his head to face the hero and just barely was able to look at him in the eyes. **“Toshinori?”** the giant teen asked. He raised his hand up to the hero for him to step on which the hero took kindly to and hopped on before powering down in the boy's palm. Izuku brought the hero close up to his face and then looked down to see how far up from the ground he was. **“Okay, this is officially the tallest form I’ve had yet,”** Izuku said then looking forward to the blankest part of the beach and walking over to it. “I’d be concerned if it wasn’t my boy,” All Might said then having his balance thrown off for a second as he was lowered down to the ground. The hero jumped off the teen's palm and then heard some running footsteps coming up to the peer before other heroes were watching them.  
  
“Woah!” Death Arms shouted as he saw the scale of Izuku who was now only sitting down. “Even if I go at my max height I’d still have trouble with him,” Mt. Lady said as she tried to scale the teen. Binary who was with them changed into their non-binary monster form and flew over the massive titan to get a better look at the situation, to then be graced with the sight of Izuku’s watch on his chest. “Phew… false alarm guys, this is that kid I was telling you about he’s a local around here,” Binary shouted then landing on Izuku’s shoulder. “Hey, Midoriya! Got yourself into a tight situation now haven’t you?!” Binary shouted getting the giant teen's attention. **“Oh! Hey Binary,”** Izuku said turning to face the hero and smiling, **“yeah… I’m not in a good spot right now,”** he said scratching the back of his head. Binary then noticed the thin sickly looking man standing in front of the giant teen, “oh? Who’s this?” Binary asked looking down at the blond man.  
  
All Might smiled while looking up at the gender hero, “I’m young Midoriya’s trainer. He wants to get more fit in his human form before heading off to UA. I apologize for the fright we’ve caused.” The pro in disguise said. “Oh don’t worry about it, Midoriya here is actually a local regular,” Binary said then looking off into the distance and then back to Izuku. “Hey Midoriya, I can go and inform your mum and friends if you’d like. I doubt you’d be going home like this tonight, so it looks like you’re in need of a campout.” Binary said jumping off the giant's shoulder and flying around his head. **“That would be helpful, thanks Binary,”** Izuku said smiling as he watched the hero fly off to their group.  
The gender hero took care of calling the boys friends and shooing the other heroes away and stuck around until Tetrax showed up because Binary had to get going to join their group again and it was Tetrax’s day off so he had the time to look after the normally green teenager.  
  
  
When the crystalline hero showed up with Bakugou and Vulcan they were all really surprised to see just how different the greenette had looked to see him easily a hundred feet tall if he stood up. “Whoa… YO IZU!!” Bakugou shouted getting the boy's attention. Izuku smiled and offered an open palm for them all to climb on, they all hopped on and were greeted to who they presumed was Izuku’s trainer. When they hopped off the sickly looking man introduced himself but was surprised to see a work colleague of his with this group.  
“Shard?” Toshinori asked when he recognized the man. “Toshinori? What are you doing here?” the man with turquoise and white hair asked. **“Hang on. You two know each other?”** Izuku asked, “Yes, we are both going to be new faculty members at UA next year.” Tetrax said walking up to the blond man and giving his hand a firm shake who the other man returned the gesture. Izuku’s eyes went wide as he had no idea All Might was going to be teaching at UA, after this was all over he was going to have to have a chat with him. He wasn’t as surprised to hear that Tetrax was going to be a faculty member though, the man fit the bill perfectly. But it seemed Vulcan was, “What?! No fair! You didn’t tell me you were going to be teaching at UA,” Vulcan said looking down at his guardian, “I wanted to surprise you, I’m going to be a new homeroom teacher for the hero course since UA has been in such a high demand for a while. And it doesn’t help that one of the teachers is an expel-happy-fanatic. Normally there are two hero classes, but as I said, one is expel crazy. So I’m going to be there to balance things out,” Tetrax said smiling. This seemed like the rare opportunity where Tetrax was proud of something other than Vulcan.  
  
While that chat was happening, Katsuki studied the sickly looking man for a second before speaking up, “so what’s your quirk? Does it not let you gain weight or something?” the young Bakugou asked. “Katsuki.” Tetrax snapped at the boy, “Oh no Shard it’s perfectly fine, I’d imagen my looks would throw many people off, but, to answer your question, my boy, my quirk is basically a stockpiling ability. But because of an injury, it makes me really thin, I have no stomach you see. So now I help train people who are looking to become heroes themselves,” The pro said smiling like normal. That ended up being a mistake. “Then what would it get you to take to train me and Galic?!” the young bomb said getting right up to the hero's face. **“Kacchan, baka,”** Izuku said reaching down and then gently holding up the ash-blond with one hand, or more like just his fingers because the boy was just that small to the giant. **“My goal by the time the entrance exam happens is to have a good half of the beach clean. I won’t be able to see my progress if the both of you help out. Plus I think Galic would just wipe the floor with us.”** Izuku said then placing the teen back down. Katsuki crossed his arms at his friend because he had no real right to deny Izuku of his goals, he respected his decision. And besides, if he did want him or Vulcan to help him he could always call.  
  
“If you want training that badly Katsuki I could train you with Vulcan if you wanted,” Tetrax offered. “Huh?! I asked you about that ages ago and you said no!” the boy said looking like he wanted to chew into the sturdy hero. Who only smirked chuckling to himself. The others laughed as the boy screamed at the pro and Izuku looked to the direction of where his apartment was when he realized something. **“Hey, Tetrax? Is my mum coming or anything? Or am I going to have to camp out here on my own?”** the teen giant asked. “Nope. Katsuki here is going to camp with you, he insisted.” The hero said looking down at the young bomb who was still going off at him. When the young bomb processed what the pro just said he looked up to Izuku and scratched the back of his head embarrassed. The greenette only smiled, typical Izuku Midoriya, never one to try and make people upset if he could help it.  
  
  
Tetrax introduced Toshinori to Vulcan who the no. 1 hero was surprised by, he didn’t take the diamond hero to be a father figure. Vulcan asked the walking skeleton to look after his friend during his training and the two then had to head home. Toshinori told Midoriya that he would be back tomorrow and they would start back up again after he turned back, Izuku agreed and that now left him and Bakugou on the beach alone.  
  
“This one is a surprise. And here I thought that dino-guy could be big,” the ash-blond said looking up at Izuku. The giant looked down at the boy and shrugged, **“You have me there. I just hope I don’t get another bigger than this, then I’m pretty sure I would be running out of air from the altitude by that point.”** The boy then looked out to the ocean and back to the clearing he was tightly sat in. He knew it was going to be a pain for his future self but that was something he was going to have to worry about then. He moved the trash next to him further into the pile he was working on at the moment and that then left him a decent clearing so he could stretch out more. He then walked partly into the ocean and then sat back down, having his chest and head alone taking up the area he was sitting on before, if it wasn’t for that fin on his head he would probably be laying more out of the water.  
When the giant teen moved Bakugou could feel every action rumble through the earth, but he was thankful when Izuku stopped and just wanted to lay back instead of sitting up. The young firecracker used his explosions to get him up to Izuku’s chest where he rested slouched back on the rim of Izuku’s watch symbol. He doubted Izuku could rest his own head on the peer without breaking it, and it looked like that fin would be an annoyance. The two didn’t really have much to do other than wait the day out but Izuku did think it would maybe be a good idea to bring up a topic that All Might asked him about when they first started training, and he wanted an outsider’s opinion.  
  
 **“Hey, Kacchan?”** Izuku asked looking down to where his watches symbol was, “yeah?” the teen responded. **“Mr. Yagi, the trainer you met today, asked me something when we first started that I wanted your opinion on.”** The explosion teen looked at him with acknowledgment, waiting for him to continue. **“He asked me if I had names for my forms so it would be easier to tell them apart. He said it should be something I should look into if I wanted to go pro, like All Might for example, so why not do the same?”** Izuku asked. The other teen gave it a little thought before he spoke his mind, “Well it sounds really dorky to be honest. But at the same time, I guess there’s a method to his madness because it would be easier for other people than the way we’ve been doing it by numbering them.” Bakugou said thinking again before coming to a conclusion. “Do you want me to help name them?” he asked. **“That would help, but then I would also like to get Vulcan in on it too because sometimes your names can be a bit violent,”** “king explosion murder would be a great hero name!” Katsuki shouted in response to his friend's jab. The giant teen chuckled making the other boy be bounced a bit as his chest moved. **“Looks like I’ve just been captive on ground zero,”** Izuku said. His friend never outright rejected the input for the hero name, so maybe if ‘explosion murder’ didn’t work he would use that one.  
  
The two spent a little while just chatting and then coming up with names for Izuku’s forms. His most memorable throughout the years was his first form ever, Izuku held a soft spot in his heart for that one so he took to naming it, he called it Volcanic because the form did look like it crawled straight out of a volcano. Bakugou didn’t argue with the name, he thought it was fitting and also badass, and he also did think Izuku should name his first. The one Bakugou got to name was Izuku’s blind dog form which he called Hell Hound, Izuku could see it, but he should have known better than to expect something that wasn’t violent from Bakugou. After Izuku turned back to normal the next day after, it was back to the trash again when Toshinori showed up.  
After Bakugou said his goodbyes, the pro got the boy back to work when Izuku asked him to name a form of his while he was working since he did suggest the idea in the first place. He thought of the name Four Arms for his red and four-armed form that lifted him and the fridge since it was just an easy pun. Izuku would let All Might have this one but he did admit it sounded lame and dorky.  
  
  
After another three months, Izuku was doing well with the beach and his progress was noticeable. But he was due for another form again soon, but this one was being a big pain in the ass even for Izuku’s standards. The watch had turned yellow and started spinning when he was cleaning up some of the trash, but that was four weeks ago. Izuku had lost a lot of sleep from the dam watch and was about ready to pull the thing apart when he had to come up to the beach one day. He really didn’t want to, but he supposed it was for the best because he still had a bit to go to fully inherit All Might’s power. When he arrived he was surprised to find that All Might had noticed how the watch had been destroying his sleep, Izuku wondered if it was really that noticeable. So he had given him the day off to try and get him to relax, the two spent the day chatting or walking around town when Toshinori asked about Izuku’s forms and what the rest look like. Izuku said he had videos on his phone of his friends recording him in his different forms, they treated those like official documentaries oddly enough.  
  
Izuku showed the first-ever video he made using his mum's tablet, or more like he did the editing and Bakugou did the recording. It started up with the sound of shuffling with the tablet and then I toddler who Izuku knew to be Bakugou talking. “Okay… So Izu wants to make these videos about his quirk, for whenever he gets a new form. He got his quirk only a few weeks ago now, and so far he only has one form and his dad says he’s supposed to get more until he’s an adult.” Toshinori looks at Midoriya and then back to the screen as he continues to listen. “So without further a-due,” Bakugou says slowly panning the camera up. A flash of green then sounds off and the camera pans up to see a flaming form of magma and stone seemingly smiling and waving his hand at the camera, but Toshinori could immediately recognize the watches symbol on what seemed to be the toddler's chest. “Here is Izu with his first-ever form!” Bakugou said doing a sort of cheer voice. “This guy is really hot to stand close to so that’s why I’m back here and why we’re on the basketball court so he doesn’t burn the grass,” Bakugou says giving a pause for a second. “This guy is really awesome, he can control a lot to do with fire like Endeavour,” the small fireball of Izuku said then making a little flame in his hands. Toshinori could hear Midoriya gag next to him, he guessed something he did in this video made a bad taste in his mouth.  
  
Izuku showed Toshinori the rest of the videos he’s made as well as some side ones that were like update reports because most of his forms aged with him and looked different as he got older. “I need to make one big video for each to show a full-scaled timeline. I still have some videos on my mum’s tablet that I need to transfer over for the full thing.” Izuku said smiling at his mentor. “When you’re done could you put them on a USB or a disk? I would like to know as much as I can about your quirk and I believe these could help.” Toshinori said smiling at the young boy. “I mainly did these for a sort of hobby, but if you think it will help you then I’ll do it. It will just take a bit though.” Midoriya said laughing shyly but he was then surprised when he had his hair ruffled. “Take your time my boy, they would help but I understand you do these for fun, it wouldn’t be much of it if that was taken out of it,” Toshinori said smiling. He then realized that the sun was setting soon and he wanted to get a look of the stars from the water pear back at the beach.  
  
“Come on my boy, it’s supposed to be clear skies tonight, let’s go see the scenery of the ocean,” Toshinori said sitting up from where they were and beginning to walk to the beach with Midoriya quickly getting up and following up behind the hero.  
They walked and weaved through the mountains of trash that were still standing tall as the sunsetted over the sand, casting elongated shadows over them as they walked to the waters pear. When they got to the end and under the shelter, they were just in time to watch the sunset, having the gentle waves blow a breeze in their faces. Toshinori sat down on the bench that was facing out into the water while Izuku still stood having moved to lean his elbows against the railing. As the sun kept on going down the night sky started to creep in.  
Toshinori looked at Izuku smile as he took in a deep breath of air, soaking in the atmosphere. As the stars started to sit in, Toshinori got to watch something he wished he could catch on camera. As he watched Izuku, the stars that were visible over his head seemed to blend with the boy, it was when the pro realized the faint yellow aura around the boy did he realize something was happening. As the stars set in even further, Izuku’s body seemed to blend and mesh with them while also smoothly molding into a new form. As the starts traveled down his body he started to turn into a humanoid figure whose entire body was solid black, excluding his hands, which were white as he stood out against the setting shades. He had tiny white star-like spots all over his body, giving him the appearance of a starry night sky, and his forehead beared three horn-like protrusions. When the sun was just about down Izuku then noticed that the hero wasn’t next to him. So when he turned around he found the man sitting on the bench behind him, looking at him as if it were his last moments. Toshinori saw Izuku’s eyes look at him, they were a solid glowing green with no pupils but he could tell the boy was worried about him.  
  
The hero then composed himself and chuckled, confusing the shape-shifting teen. “You were so caught up in the view you didn’t even notice your transformation. If only I had a camera, it looked so aesthetically beautiful. Like a star deity melting away their mortal skin,” was the best way Toshinori could put it.  
Izuku seemed to be shocked for a second before looking down at himself seeing stars littered throughout his body. He looked like a humanoid black hole. _“Woah…”_ Izuku’s voice had a reverb to it that made what All Might said sound more like truth than actual fancy wordplay. But something was up with this form. Normally Izuku could immediately feel the limits of his forms, such as stamina or how much power he could throw out before feeling strained. But he couldn’t feel the limit with this one, like it was a ladder rung that was just out of his reach only to be brought down to him.  
  
Izuku tested to see what his most immediate power was, it seemed to be telekinesis, so he used it on the water that was in front of him and he managed to pick it up in a bubble and then dropped it back into the ocean. _“It seems like I have a really powerful telekinesis, not to bad I guess,”_ Izuku said then using his powers on himself making him lift up and fly a little off the ground. “What do you suppose you would call this one then?” Toshinori asked, _“Haven’t the faintest. But maybe one of my friends will,”_ Izuku responded.  
The two spent the rest of that time either walking around the beach or Toshinori watching Izuku practice with his power. The more the boy tried at more ideas and techniques the more he found out his power wasn’t limited to telekinesis, he managed to reverse the motion of the waves and he even renewed a few of the trucks and fridges before aging them back again so they were turned back into trash. But after the long day, Izuku just wanted to go back home and catch some Zs. Toshinori couldn’t argue, he needed some sleep as well. The pro bid the boy good night and turned into his buff form to get to his temporary apartment quicker. Izuku flew the way to his apartment and surprised his mother with the new form when he walked in through the door, she wasn’t scared or anything but she was definitely wowed.  
  
When Izuku went to bed that night, it then hit him that he didn’t feel tired at all and that he was struggling to go to sleep because of it, he ended up staying awake all night and didn’t feel any closer to tiered when the sun finally rose. The shapeshifter boy watched the sunrise, and when it was up he went back inside to tell his mum that he was heading out to meet with Vulcan and Bakugou to show off the new form.  
When he knocked on the Bakugou’s front door he was greeted like always to his auntie Mitsuki, who was confused for a second on who he was when she saw the watches symbol in the smack center of his chest. “Izuku?” she asked looking at the greenette. Izuku nodded and he was graced by a smile on the mother's face as she moved to the side to let Izuku in before yelling at the ceiling for her son. “Katsuki! Izuku is here!” the woman shouted, “I’m getting dressed you old hag!” the explosive boy yelled back down. Izuku looked at Mitsuki and pointed his thumb to the stairs to Katsuki’s room, _“I’ll go and meet him,”_ Izuku said flouting up the stairs and landing back down gently when he was in front of the other teen’s room.  
  
He knocked and then slowly opened the door, _“Hey Kacchan, it’s me,”_ Izuku said opening the door to see the ash-blond looking through his draws for a shirt. The boy looked up from what he was doing and his eyes widened at the sight of his best friend. “I can see why the dam thing took so long then if you look like this,” Katsuki said having been informed after seeing Izuku’s sleepless state when he came into school for the last few weeks. “Worth it in the end,” Izuku said then coming in properly to prove the point.  
He pulled all of Katsuki’s shirts out from his draws and made them spin around his friend, like the trope of walking into an enchanted library and the books fly down to you. All with a little imagination and the click of Izuku’s fingers. The blond looked around at the selection and took a tank top down and pulled it on, while he was pulling the fabric over his head, Izuku folded back all of his remaining shirts and put them back in the draws while also grabbing some socks and Katsuki’s favorite shoes. When the blond pulled his head out he was greeted with socks floating in front of his face and he had his favorite shoes at his feet, he looked up at Izuku, and while he had not many facial features Katsuki could tell that Izuku was smiling a little. The young bomb grinned and took the socks out of the air and got to putting on his last few things while Izuku went back downstairs to wait.  
  
After that, the two went out and came to Vulcan’s place where he was sitting in his living room playing a console game. The two got his attention by mocking him from the other side of the window and that was enough for the lariat haired boy to quickly call out to his dad that he was going to hang out with his friends. The giant teen chased the two smaller boys down the street and once they were out of breath minus for Izuku they cooled off and started heading to the plaza to maybe do some window shopping or maybe just hang out and chat. Katsuki ended up calling Izuku’s new form Infinite because of the space like look to him, it was actually a sound name by all things considered coming from Bakugou and the other two didn’t argue about it so it stuck, Infinite it was.  
  
  
After another three months, it was close to the end of the year but still five months until the UA entrance exam. Izuku was proud of himself for the visible work he had done and he was still not losing momentum, he was excited to keep the ball rolling. But it took for an awkward turn when Izuku’s watch started to go on the fritz, it made many ill-rhythmic beeps as well as flicker between yellow and green. Izuku was really nervous if the thing was broken as it happened in the middle of the day while Izuku was trying to move the trash, making the greenette think he hit the support item against something accsidently, but at the same time it made him go into a muttering spree about how it shouldn’t break just because he knocked it, it was built to handle the most extreme circumstances and exposures, not to mention he updated it himself at times with his more smarter forms and not to mention the one that could literally mold any tech. It should only be doing this if something internally was wrong.  
  
“Young Midoriya? Is everything okay?” Toshinori asked as he was confused as to why the teen had suddenly stopped. Izuku turned around to show All Might the watch and how it was behaving. “It’s not hurting you is it?” the pro asked, Izuku shook his head but was still slightly shaking. “It doesn’t hurt, but it’s never done this before.” Izuku said with his voice wavering, sounding like he was scared as he continued to shake until he was leaning towards the ground, “are you sure you’re okay? Your acting like you’re scared.” The pro said stepping toward the younger boy.  
Izuku’s watch suddenly made more audible beeping noises and a bright flash completely enveloped the beach. All Might buffed up to his hero form and blocked the energy that seemed to explode out from the boy and when the light dimmed what was standing there was an odd sight. A humanoid robotic appearance was what graced the hero. Izuku had a green and white body with large cylinders on his arms and near his wrists, which were full of a green energy with dark green bubble-like spheres, that constantly moved. He also had the same energy in an hourglass-like shape on chest that resembled his watches symbol. His head was a pointed armored helmet and he was also mouthless. He wore the watches symbol on a green and white belt around his waist.  
  
When All Might dropped his guard and looked back at the greenette teen he was bewildered for an immediate answer. He looked over the shapeshifting teen and voiced what he honestly thought since he couldn’t think on what much else to do, “what’s with this one? He reminds me of a lava-lamp,” All Might said slowly walking towards the boy who was now just a few inches taller than him. Midoriya was just as confused, and he could agree with the pro when he said that he looked like a lava-lamp. “This guy feels wired. As the best way, I could put it, fizzy. But at the same time powerful as well, though I don’t know what he does.” Izuku says looking at his arms while watched the bubbles fizz through his body. “But he feels like an admitter, so hopefully I can just aim at the sky and see what happens,” Izuku said pointing one hand up to the sky and then a small ball of energy erupted from it and flew off into the sky. “Woah,” All Might said taking a step back from the boy, “All Might? Are you okay? That didn’t hurt you did it?” Izuku asked worrying a little bit for the hero. “No, no, it’s fine young Midoriya. That blast just made it feel like I was standing under a gauze tower for a second, just a little bit of a jump, all though…” All Might said then reaching out to Izuku’s arm and resting a hand over the tank that seemed to make up his forearm, it was warm to the touch and with the green glow to it, the pro could take a wild guess and say that this form had some sort of radiation powers or nuclearkinesis, that could be why it felt really warm.  
The hero powered down before continuing his train of thought, “If I’d have to take a guess, I would say you have some sort of control over radiation.” Toshinori says while taking a step back and giving the boy another once over. Izuku though suddenly doesn’t feel that comfortable having the pro this close to him. “Woah hang on! If that’s the case then shouldn’t I be keeping away from you? And even then shouldn’t you be heading to a hospital?” Izuku said in a slight panic backing away from the pro. He did not want to be responsible for the death of the number one hero thank you very much. “I believe its fine, your body seems to contain it. At best it just makes you a little warm,” the skeleton man said smiling. From the little expression Izuku could make himself, he smiled back, trusting that his mentor would tell him if he did start to feel sick, or sicker than he already was.  
  
The rest of the day had to be put on hold, and it was also a day off of school for Izuku because he would be too much of a bother to the other students. Katsuki and Vulcan came over to his place to see the new form after they were done with school. Izuku had turned back by the end of the next day so he had to transform into the new form when they got there.  
The two were wowed by the form and Vulcan blurted out the first name that came to mind when Izuku listed off the forms powers. “Atomix.” Vulcan said looking at Izuku. “Huh?” both Katsuki and Izuku said at the same time. “The name for this form. I think it should be Atomix, it sounds kind of cool.” Vulcan said shrugging his shoulders. “That sounds awesome! I think I’ll keep it,” Izuku said smiling internally at the name since they couldn’t see him smile that well. Atomix it was.  
  
  
It was finally New Year’s. The three friends along with their respected families watched fireworks go off as they walked around town with yukata’s on, it was Vulcan and Tetrax’s first Japanese New Year because they in the past years would head back to the US to celebrate it, but this year was a special one because the next year the boys would be heading to UA. They all smiled and laughed as the adults enjoyed their night while the boys often walked ahead of them.  
Eventually, they walked into Binary who was enjoying their night out as well when the teens directed them to their parents so the pro could have a chat with them, which then left the boys alone again until Vulcan and Katsuki wanted to have a look at some of the items on sale, which then left Izuku alone.  
  
When the greenette was alone a voice called out to him from the crowd of people, who walked forward was none other than the number one hero and the symbol of peace, all be it in his skinny form wearing a yukata. “Ah, Toshinori. Happy new year,” Izuku said smiling at the hero. “Happy new year my boy, how are you doing tonight?” Toshinori responded, “A little cold but otherwise just fine,” Izuku said shrugging his shoulders. “Good to hear. A little less than two months now my boy, and you will be off to UA soon. I came past the beach before I came here and you have done enough work that people are setting up parties and fireworks out there, you should be proud of yourself. You’ve done exceptionally well.” The blonde said ruffling the boy’s hair. Izuku smiled massively as he looked out from under the hero’s hand. “After the new year is over I’ll be back at the beach to finish it, thank you so much All- I mean! …Toshinori.” Izuku said saving himself at the last second. The pro laughed and then walked back with him once the other two teens finished their shopping, they said their “hellos” and “happy new year’s” when Izuku said that the pro should meet the rest of their parents. Toshinori agreed because he wanted to meet Izuku’s mother and have a chat with Tetrax, they all joined up with the teenager’s parents and got introductions out the way. Inko was very thankful to the hero in disguise for helping her son and was looking forward to maybe chatting to him again sometime soon.  
  
It was now the 4th of January and Izuku was back to cleaning up the beach when the watch started to spin and make beeps when he came up to the stairs of the sand. Izuku felt a little annoyed that he probably wouldn’t be able to do much today until the thing stopped, so he guessed he would have to warn All Might.  
The greenette found where the hero was, and when he told him he said that Izuku could work on the trash that he was preassigned to clean while he was human, and clean up the rubbish that the people partying on the beach left from New Year’s in whatever form he had, assuming it was big enough to lift a water bottle. If not, he would help.  
  
Izuku went until it was around just before midday until the watch stopped spinning. In a yellow flash of light stood a form that made All Might laugh a little. A mummy-like form who was completely made bandages greeted the hero’s eyes as green ones looked right back at him. The gaps between his bandages glowed green and he wore a pharaoh’s headdress which was black and green with two glowing green gaps on either side of it, and a gold rimming at the bottom. His green eyes were surrounded by crown-like golden spikes, his lower face was wrapped in bandages, and his chin was black with more green gaps on it, with a golden beard-like spine jutting from it. His upper chest and shoulders were covered by a large collar/wrap-like garment with green and black stripes. He also had black-and-gold pads on each shoulder, with each one having a green "eye" on them. He also had tendrils on his back. He had on a shendyt with a single bandage in front of it and had on a green and white belt around his waist holding the whole thing up. He had braces and greaves on having gold trimmings and each having two, much larger green gaps on them. He had an extra "toe" on each of his heels and he wore the watches symbol on his shoulder.  
  
Toshinori laughed a little looking up at the shape-shifting teenager, “A little late for Halloween isn’t it my boy?” Toshinori laughed. Izuku looked down at his hands to see what the hero was talking about, only to see a sort of Egypt like style to him gazing back. He could guess he looked like a mummy or something similar right now, be he could feel that it was no laughing matter. “This one feels unstable, I’m having a hard time focusing to stay upright.” Izuku said trying to take a few steps only to fall to the sand in a bundle of bandages. “Oof!” the teen squeaked.  
Toshinori stopped laughing and came over to the teen's aide to find that only his face was resting on top of the pile, he gently picked it up thinking it was a mask and that his real body was somewhere in the pile when he heard a squeak come from the boy. Toshinori looked at what he thought was a mask to see it looking really surprised with what little expression it seemed to make, “Okay that feels weird!” Izuku shouted making the hero shout at well and drop Izuku’s face, “Ah!”  
  
Izuku hit the sand again and was looking straight up at the hero who seemed a little bewildered at the situation. “This one feels like a chore to move… it could not be more annoying,” Izuku said trying to get up but he instead summoned his body back together, making him do a few flips and tumbles as the force of his body smacked into his flat face. With a few stray bandages here and there Izuku finally stood up and then seemingly tried to take a step forward but only succeeded in nearly doing the splits. “Can you work with me here for once or are we going to have a problem?!” Izuku shouted as he tried to walk again as it seemed to be heavily annoying him. “Are you going to be okay my boy?” Toshinori asked sounding very concerned for the teenager seeming to go insane right in front of him. “I just need a bit of practice. Hmm… maybe that garbage clean up thing would actually help me with this as maneuverability training,” Izuku said in thought before taking slow and short steps over to a plastic bag and managing to pick it up. “Do you want to help All Might?” Izuku asked looking at the pro. Toshinori blinked for a few seconds before coming back to his senses, he guessed he would need to try and keep up with the boy when he had to change ideas on a dime.  
  
The two spent the rest of the day cleaning up plastic and other such small things as Izuku got used to his new body, he eventually got it so he could walk and pick up items but he would have to train and practice on his own time. After the two were done for the day, Izuku went back home and called up Katsuki, and Vulcan who video chatted him to see what his new form looked like. Both boys thought this one looked cool but none of them could come up with a good enough name for it, so the left it on the shelf for now and would come back to it when they had an idea.  
  
  
It was finally the day. February 26th in the very early hours before the sun was even up properly. Toshinori had just closed the door to his truck when he was walking towards the beach he heard what sounded like a shattering battle cry, he looked atop a tower of trash that was sitting on the pier that had to have been moved there to find Izuku standing at the top of it with the sun just peaking over him. Toshinori looked at the teen in amazement and then looked past the pier to find not a single piece of trash on the beach as the sun was rising. “Hey, hey holy crap kid, you even did outside the area I told you to do. Seriously, there’s not one single spec of trash left on this beach. Only a few minutes to spare, but you exceeded my expectations! Holy, stinking, super crap!” the pro said then buffing up to his hero form as he shouted the last few words.  
Izuku then started to waver a bit and then fall off of the side of the trash but All Might rushed to the bottom and swiftly caught the exhausted teen. As he held the boy in his arms he looked at him with a massive smile on his face that was brimming with pride. “Excellent work,” All Might said. Izuku with a weak voice but a smile on his face responded, “I finished everything. All Might, I did it. Do you think I’m ready now?” he asked. “Oh-ho yeah, you did good kid. I gotta say I’m impressed, I knew you had it in you, but this is beyond,” All Might said placing the boy on his tiered feet and then pulling out his phone with a picture of the greenette on it in front of him. “Look at this,” the pro said gesturing the teen to look at the phone. Izuku looked up and was slightly confused. “It’s you, crying, ten months ago. Look how far you’ve come, such improvement. There’s still a long road ahead of you before you can inherit my full power set, but it’s starting to look like you can do it!” the hero cheered.  
  
Izuku looked down at his normal human hand. He did this all without using a transformation once, if anything, he used his transformations to make it harder. He then weakly croaked out, “All Might… do I deserve this? Are you sure?” Izuku asked. But it confused the hero, “you put so much time and energy into helping me. How did I end up so lucky?” All Might only laughed. _‘Is he really worried about that after all these months?’_ the hero thought to himself. He gave the boy a pat on the back before speaking “It was your hard work that did this not mine. Now for your reward Izuku Midoriya,” “Yes sir!” Izuku shouted. All Might then plucked a hair from his bangs that stood up tall, “Someone told me this once, there’s a difference between being lucky and deserving. One’s an accident, ones a reward, never get the two confused. Take that to heart young man, this gift, you’ve earnt with your own valiant efforts.” Izuku looked up at the hero and hardened his face into an intense one as he listened into what the hero had to say next as he brought the piece of his hair toward him. “Eat this.”  
Izuku managed to get out a meek, “Huh?” “To inherit my power you have to swallow some of my DNA that’s how it works,” the hero said rubbing the back of his head. “This isn’t exactly how I imagined it,” Izuku said sounding rather surprised. “Come on there’s no time! You’ll be late for the exam! Eat! Eat! EAT!” All Might chanted while Izuku screamed.  
  
Later that day at 8:40 Izuku arrived at the entrance to UA. _‘Phew… finally made it.’_ Izuku thought as he then walked under the doorway and into the school grounds. _‘I was so worried about missing the exam that I didn’t have a chance to test out my new power.’_ Izuku thought then recalling to moment All Might gave him the hair. “I may have swallowed the hair but I don’t feel like anything great has happened to me yet…” Izuku said from behind his mouth trying not to throw the hair up. “Yo! Zu!” Izuku heard a familiar voice call from behind him, he turned around to see Vulcan and Katsuki walking together and coming up to him, Vulcan smiling and waving as Katsuki looked around. “Oh, hey guys!” Izuku smiled letting the two come to him. “You ready dude? This is the biggest stepping stone we have to go through of our entire lives before becoming heroes. I hope that skeleton guys training had done you well, I know my dad has been giving me hell.” Vulcan said as he joined the greenette’s side and then the group started walking forward. “You bet, I can’t wait to put all the hard work to good use,” Izuku said then looking up to the sky as he let the others walk ahead of him. _‘Yeah, I have to remember all the work I’ve put in,’_ Izuku thought as he took a step forward. _‘Thanks to All Might, I’m actually going to be a hero!’_ Izuku thought with his heard priming with pride and passion, before he tripped over his own feet and started to fall into a solid face plant. _‘Or I’ll just die.’  
  
_ As Izuku feel he then felt a familiar pulling sensation of him defying gravity. That’s odd, he doesn’t remember activating the watch to anything that could fly, or activating it at all as a matter of fact. He then hears a voice next to him, “Are you okay?” a person, seemingly a girl asks him. Izuku looks over to his left and sees a girl with her hand outstretched, she then rights Izuku up and puts her hands together smiling at him, “I stopped you with my quirk, I’m sorry I didn’t ask first. But, I figured you wouldn’t mind me catching you. Isn’t this all way nerve-racking?” she asks. Izuku though can’t help but feel like he’s seen this girl from somewhere before, those pink cheeks definitely reminded him of someone.  
“IO! Izu!” Katsuki yells from a little bit in front of them snapping Izuku back to reality. “Ah! Sorry, Kacchan!” Izuku says then jogging up to them to catch up. He turns back to the girl and waves at her, “Um… good luck!” Izuku says then joining his friends. When he gets back to them he can’t help but internally scream, _‘holy woe I just talked to a girl!’_.  
  
When the three got inside and took their seats, all they just had to was wait for the orientation to start. When the lights turned on everybody had their attention to the podium as rock music started playing. “What’s up UA candidates? Thanks for tuning into me, your school DJ. Come on let me hear ya!” a man with blond hair and a speaker around his neck shouted as he pressed his ear towards the crowd as if expecting an applaud but was only greeted with silence. “Keeping it mellow huh? That’s fine I’ll skip straight to the main show. Let’s talk about how this practical exam is going to go down okay? Are you ready?!” the man shouted again as if expecting the crowd to cheer that time but was greeted with silence again.  
Izuku had stars in his eyes as he listened into the man and almost immediately started fanboying, “Oh my goodness it’s the voice hero, Present Mic, so cool!” Izuku then started to go into a muttering spree so Vulcan and Katsuki shushed him. “Like your application says, you rockin’ boys and girls will be out there conducting ten minute mock battles in super hip urban settings,” Present Mic says then a monitor that was behind him flared to life, displaying a picture that says- “you are here” and a row of letters from A to G. “Your joy my friends, after I drop the mic you’ll head to your specified battle centers, sound good?” the hero asks as if expecting a response again but again being greeted with silence as everybody looks at the cards they’ve been given. “Okay!” Mic yells.  
  
Katsuki looks over from his card to Izuku’s and trying to look at Vulcan’s to see that they were split up into different battle stations. “I see. They're splitting us up so we can’t work with any of our friends,” Katsuki says getting the others attention. Vulcan looks over to the other two’s cards to see that the young firecracker was right. “Yeah you’re right, our examinee numbers are one after the other but were assigned to different battle centers. Where are you going Vulcan?” Izuku asks, “I’m going to C. I guess I will hopefully see you guys by the end of the day,” Vulcan says then listening into the hero on stage again.  
“Okay, okay, let’s check out your targets, there are three types of foe villains in every center, you’ll earn points based on their level of difficulty so you better choose wisely. Your goal in this trial is to use your quirks to raise your score by shredding these foe villains like a mid-song guitar solo, but check it, make sure your keeping things heroic, attacking other examinees is a UA no-no ya dig?” Present Mic said before someone from the crowd called out and raised their hand.  
“Excuse me sir but I have a question,” a boy with dark blue hair and glasses said standing up. A spotlight then lit up above him as Mic then pointed to him, “Hit me!”  
  
“On the print out you’ve listed four types of villains, not three, with all respect, if this is an error on official UA materials it is shameful. We are exemplary students, we expect the best from Japan’s most notable school. A mistake like this won’t do.” The boy then turned around to where the trio was sitting and pointed directly at Izuku. “Additionally, you with the un-kept hair.” “Huh?” Izuku asked meekly pointing at himself while Vulcan and Katsuki looked at the greenette. “You’ve been muttering this entire time. Stop that, if you can’t bother to take this seriously than leave, you’re distracting the rest of us.” Izuku seemed to hide behind his hands as he sunk into his seat. Bakugou was about to stand up and address the stickler but Vulcan beat him to it.  
“I am to beg your pardon because up until now, nobody was bothered by my friend's little habit. And also, he hasn’t been doing it the entire time. If you are going to be so rude in pinning people on the spot and calling them out, then are you sure you shouldn’t be applying to the business or general studies courses? Because you’re acting more like a control freak than a hero.” Vulcan tied up in a neat little bow. Izuku was glad that Vulcan stood up first rather than Katsuki because he was sure the young firecracker would have jumped across the rows to fight the guy, which said person looked at the massive tendril haired teen with a gawked expression, from what, nobody was completly sure of.  
  
“All right, all right, examinee number 7111 thanks for calling in with your request.” Present Mic said cooling the situation before it got even more heated. The screen then showed another false villain that was on the printout and the pro hero continued, “The fourth villain type is actually worth zero points that guy is just an obstacle we’ll be throwing in your way, there’s one in every battle center, think of it as a hurdle you should try to avoid, it’s not that it can’t be beaten… but there’s kind’a no point. I recommend that my listeners try to avoid it and focus on the ones top of the chart. That’s all I got for you today, I’ll sign off with a little present, a sample of our school motto, as general Napoleon Bonaparte once laid down, a true hero is one who overcomes life’s misfortunes. Mm-hm, now that’s a tasty sound bite. You ready to go beyond? Let’s hear a plus ultra!” the man was greeted with another wave of silence. “Good luck! Hope you practiced more than hitting just books,”  
  
Izuku was now standing at the front of ground B with a bunch of other contestants. He was looking through his options of forms and had a few lined up so he could switch to them quickly if need be. Since he didn’t have a proper ideal clue on how to use One for All, he thought he would use his normal quirk for this and talk to All Might later about practicing with it. Once he was done, he looked up at the massive doors that separated him and these other teens from their fights and slapped his checks, psyching himself up. He was gonna do this with flying colors!


	4. You want it? Then fight for it!

Izuku was standing in front of the massive doors of one of the battle centers. He was making double sure that he had Feedback equipped and ready to go as soon as he hit the face of his watch down, Feedback was a form that he named and could take in any physical energy or plasma and turn it into electricity, that form would be perfect for robots. When the shape-shifting teen looked up and looked around, he saw many people that had their own equipment or looks that made them unique for their fights for this advent. He then spotted that girl who helped him from not taking a face plant into the pavement at the gates, he smiled and started to walk up to her and tell her his thanks when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. It was that dark blue-haired kid from the orientation that Vulcan called out.  
  
“It looks like she’s trying to focus on the trials ahead. What are you going to do? Distract her and ruin her chances to succeed?” He asked. Izuku already felt embarrassed and annoyed but oddly enough mostly the annoyed part, “What do you take me for? Some sort of sabotage? She saved me from eating concrete at the school gates when I tripped, I was going over to thank her I’ll have you know and wish her luck. I think my friend was right about you, you are a bit too much of a stickler to have the right attitude for a nice hero that doesn’t keep on jumping to conclusions. You better watch yourself, that attitude could get you or other people hurt if you keep on jumping the gun.” Izuku pushing his hand off his shoulder. The taller boy looked taken aback by the shapeshifters come back but didn’t have a chance to say another word as Present Mic shouted from the top of a tower that overlooked the city. “Right! Let’s start!” everybody looked up at the loud pro in confusion. “Get moving! There are no count downs in real battles, run, run, run listeners! You’re wasting air time here!”  
  
It then clicked for Izuku as he looked at the opened doors of the battle center and he then slammed down his watches face to transform into his cable like form. The dark blue haired teen next to him was blinded by the green flash of light for a second, but when he looked again, who was standing there was a tall and lanky black form with only one green eye, Feedback. This one was one of Izuku’s favorites, so he took to naming this one. He jumped over the other contestants and began running into the fray to hopefully find some robots, he could feel a little built up electricity but he was sure it was only good for frying one or two bots before he would be out of juice, and it didn’t seem like there was any sort of other electricity around for him to use… unless… he wondered if he could drain the bots after he destroyed them, they would need a big battery to run with how big they were, so maybe he didn’t need to change strategies.  
  
Izuku kept on running until he ran into a 1 pointer, he was about to fry it when a glittering laser shot through it, destroying it in one go. “Got him!” Izuku heard someone shout. “Merci beaucoup, we make a great team with you as my decoy.” A flamboyant looking boy said smiling smugly at Izuku. The shapeshifting only thought of his overall gain from this, he could drain the robot's battery and he didn’t waste any energy destroying it, this worked out in his favor for now. But that still didn’t mean he was a little annoyed by this guy calling him his decoy. Izuku found the battery and plugged his tail into it, while he was taking the electricity he looked up at the blonde he was going to have a chat with him when he saw a 3 pointer charging their way. “Duck!” Feedback shouted as he aimed the plugs on his fingers at the bot. The boy turned around to see what the shapeshifter was on about when he saw the 3 pointer and did as the other said only to have a lightning bolt fly over his head. When he looked back at the 3 pointer it was destroyed. “Hey you were right, we do make a good team with you as a decoy,” Feedback said grinning at the blonde who now looked like a yellow cotton flower because of the electricity he shot over the boy's head. “You might wanna fix your hair, see ya!” Feedback said then using his electricity to jump on top of a building.  
  
Izuku came up to what appeared to be a main road and there were multiple robots everywhere. Feedback jumped down and let what he had left of his power out, making sure it would hit the bots and not anybody nearby. He successfully fried a lot of the bots and then went around to each to drain their batteries. He had enough to hopefully last him the rest of the exam but he could always find more if not.  
  
  
Elsewhere, in a hidden monitor room. “Clearly the examinees have no idea how many villains are present or their locations.” Nezu, the principle of UA said as he watched through the monitors of the room that eyed the teens partake in these mock battles. Across the room sitting at the corners where Toshinori and Tetrax both in their civilian forms, they weren’t judges but they were still allowed to watch as they might have to teach some of these kids when school officially started.  
“They have limited time, must cover a vast area, and hunt down every last target.” Nezu continued before looking down at his partner in crime who was floating in his device just above the chair. “Some use information-gathering abilities to plan out strategies, while others use speed to pull ahead of their peers. Of course, being calm under pressure can be a huge advantage, as well as pure power and combat ability. The most successful students use a combination of all these tactics, they’re the ones who rack up the highest scores.” Azmuth, the vice principal said as he observed with his fellow colleagues. “Hmm… I’d say this year’s group looks promising,” Midnight says watching over the screens. “Well there’s still plenty of time before it’s over, the real test is yet to come.” A judge says then pressing a red button. Both Toshinori and Tetrax look at each other with worry before looking back to the monitors.  
  
  
Back at the grounds, Izuku had cleared a few robots with decent enough points but he wasn’t ready to throw in the towel just yet. He then heard an explosion not to far from him and then what felt like an earthquake erupted, he heard some people scream from it or gasp but he soon felt a shadow loom over him. He looked up in horror to see what he could only assume to be the 0 pointer. _‘Isn’t this a little extreme?!’_ Izuku mentally screamed. The bot made a punch at the ground sending debris and dust everywhere, everyone screamed as the wind became too powerful but when it settled Izuku could only look up to see what looked like his death just waiting to squish him. He doubted he had enough juice to take that thing down.  
People came rushing out of the dust clouds and started running in the opposite direction while still screaming, he couldn’t blame them, but he was frozen sill with fear. By the time he snapped himself out of it he quickly hit the watches symbol on his chest and turned back to normal, already making for a speed dial to his velociraptor form that he named Velocity. He was about to hit the face down when he heard a scream come from behind him.  
  
He turned around to see that the nice and familiar girl he met at the school gates was trapped under some debris, she must have been close to where the thing punched. Izuku looked at the situation, the girl was trapped and that thing looked like it was going to move forward and that could crush the poor girl. Izuku didn’t have to think twice as his face hardened from being afraid to furious, he looked at his watch and dialed up a form that he let All Might name. Titan.  
Titan was the first-ever new form All Might got to witness of Izuku and it was also Izuku’s tallest. He ran forward a bit to get some distance from himself and the other contestants before slamming the face down, as Izuku felt himself grow he picked up the 0 pointer and as he kept growing taller he held the bot over his head until he was fully transformed and now glaring daggers at the hunk of metal when the green flash disappeared.  
  
Everybody had their jaws agape as they saw just how tall the shapeshifter was, Izuku knew he easily clocked Mt. Lady but they didn’t know that. The 0 pointer was now like a small toy for the giant, but, just like a cheap plastic one, he crushed the thing with one push of his hands together. Izuku grinned with mirth, it felt good to do that, easier than squishing tinfoil. Titan then just crushed the thing into a ball and set it down from where he picked it up and looked down behind him for the girl he was trying to save. He found her floating on a piece of debris just looking up at him as his shadow loomed over her and the rest of the contestants.  
He carefully as he could leaned on one knee and put his hands under the debris the girl was flouting on and looked at her to the best of his abilities. **“Are you okay?”** Titan asked as he watched the girl carefully. She slowly nodded and the relief that washed off of the giant's face was no secret. **“Do you want to release your quirk and I can put you down?”** “O-okay,” the girl said then pressing her fingers together and the rock of cement lowered into Izuku’s hand. Izuku gently placed her down and then hit the watches face on his chest turning back to normal. The girl was even more shocked than what she was before, the giant that just helped save her from getting squished was the same guy she stopped from falling at the gates.  
  
He walked over and lent her a hand to help her up, she graciously took it and stood up but then immediately leaned over to the side and threw up. Izuku was surprised but gently patted her back as she heaved. Once she was done she looked back at Izuku with an exhausted face, “Sorry you had to see that, when I use my quirk too much I get really nauseous” she apologized. “Oh no it’s fine, my own quirk can make me sick sometimes as well,” Izuku said smiling, “plus it’s the least I can do to help after you saved me from eating cement at the school gates,” the girl smiled meekly at him before they both heard Present Mic shout, “and that it, times up!” a loud siren then shouted over the whole battle centers and that signaled the end of the exam.  
Izuku smiled, he knew he had a decent score with what he did so he wasn’t worried but at the same time he wasn’t counting his points, but he was confident he did well enough. “Are you going to be okay?” Izuku asked looking at the girl, “I’ll be fine, just need some water and I’ll be good to go” she said.  
  
“Very nice, good work all around, your hero’s in my eyes every one of you.” An old lady said walking forward to the group of examinees that had gathered in the one spot. Everyone was confused about who she was but the same flamboyant boy who… help? Izuku spoke up, “That mademoiselle, she’s the heart of UA, the youthful heroin, Recovery Girl. She’s the only reason UA can hold these reckless exams if she kisses you, she’s saving you months of recovery time from any injury.” He said.  
The old lady walked up to Izuku and the girl to speak to them, “Are you two okay? I saw what you did there sonny, that was quite impressive. Are you hurt in any way?” the nurse asked, “no I’m fine, thanks for asking though,” she nodded satisfied with the answer and then moved onto other people. As the lady walked away Izuku turned back to the girl he saved, “I’m about to get going, do you want to talk while we walk?” he asked sheepishly. He wasn’t afraid of talking to her that entire time, why was he suddenly backing down now?! “Sure I’ll walk with you, by the way, my name is Ochako Uraraka. What’s yours?” she asked sounding as bubbly as ever, “I’m Izuku Midoriya. It’s super nice to finally know your name,” Izuku said.  
  
The two started walking and chatting until Izuku saw Katsuki and Vulcan waiting for him at the gates. Izuku was about to introduce the two to her when she spoke ahead of him, “Oh! I recognize you! You’re that massive guy that spoke out to that blue-haired boy from the auditorium,” wow, not even at UA yet and Vulcan was already becoming a center of attention. “Umm, yeah, that was me. Galic Vulcan, nice to meet you, miss?” Vulcan asked. The tall teen was originally from the states, so he of course would have had people calling him by his given name and not his family name. Izuku and Katsuki used to do that to him as well until he got really annoyed with it and just told them to call him by his given name, and to save people continuously calling him by his surname he reversed his names when introducing himself so they’d think his surname was Vulcan.  
  
“I’m Ochako Uraraka, and you would be?” Uraraka introduced then looking at Katsuki, “Katsuki Bakugou,” the ash-blond said flatly. After a bit more talking Uraraka eventually had to say goodbye and so did the trio of boys so they all exchanged numbers and set off back to their respected homes until they heard somebody shout out their names, “Vulcan, Izuku, Katsuki! Hold up,” Tetrax shouted after them. The teens all looked behind them and watched as the diamond hero walked up to them, “I was in the room when you turned into that giant Izuku, good job. And Katsuki, that was some impressive explosions, you’ve improved since I last saw you. And Vulcan… I was a little worried on some occasions but I will have a chat with you later about that.” The man said looking as if he wasn’t happy with the massive teen. Vulcan visibly tensed at what his adoptive dad wanted to talk about. “You all must have worked up a sweat today, if you want, I can drive you all home.” The hero asked. “Thanks but I’m good,” Izuku said, “I’ll be okay too,” Katsuki said both refusing the offer. Tetrax smiled and the turned to Vulcan, “Come on then you,” he said in English and started walking out the gate, “Okay then, bye guys I’ll see you at school if I can’t call you.” Vulcan said then walking off after his dad. The other two just shrugged and then turned to walk home. They chatted along the way about how they think they did and how they couldn’t wait to see if they got accepted, hopefully they wouldn’t have to wait long.  
  
  
A week passed and the nerves were starting to get to Izuku if he was accepted or not. The three boys had talked and they all believed they had decent scores overall to pass but they admitted that the anticipation was practically killing them.  
As of now though Izuku was sitting at the table having dinner, and staring at a fish he was holding with his chopsticks. “Izuku, snap out of it, Izuku” Inko called trying to get her son’s attention. Izuku came to and looked up at his mum from across the table who had a worried expression on her face, “Why are you staring at that fish? Should I be worried about you honey?” the mother asked, “Oh sorry, no, I just spaced out for a minute” Izuku said then continuing to eat.  
Afterward, when Inko was cleaning the dishes, Izuku was sitting on the couch with a handgrip in his right and spacing out again just letting his thoughts fill his head. _‘Based on my own estimates, I barely passed the written part of the exam. Not like I had much time out of my days to study. And I did promise myself that I wouldn’t use Anura to cheat, I can’t be a good hero if I’m not smart in my base form. And to make things feel worse I haven’t been able to reach All Might ever since the exam, did he feel bad that I didn’t use his quirk? Tetrax said that he saw what I did and that would mean All Might did too if he was going to be a teacher as well, they should have been in the same room. I thought it was logical to use my normal quirk because I don’t know how to properly use his and that I could ask him about it when I was waiting for the test results. Guess that’s out of the question now.’_ Izuku sighed. The chaos in his head was making him not know what to think anymore. Maybe he should turn into his little frog form to think it through better before he got a headache.  
  
Inko heard Izuku from behind him while she was cleaning and tried to comfort her son, “I know, waiting for the results is terrible” Izuku really wasn’t feeling in the mood for small talk but at the same time, he didn’t want to ignore his mother. “I guess...” “No matter what, I just want you to know how proud I am and I think you’re really cool sweetie.” Izuku knew that on the majority of the time Inko was often creeped out by his forms, so he knew she was just trying to cheer him up. Izuku obviously didn’t tell his mum about All Might’s secret, he wanted him to still be everybody’s hero and as if his mum would let him attend UA if she knew that he now had his quirk. Izuku was about to get up when he thought to pass the time he could upgrade his watch when his mum suddenly came bursting through the door scrambling with a letter in her hand. “They're here! Your test results from UA!” his mother said holding up an envelope with a wax stamp on it that had UA’s logo.  
  
Izuku went into his room with only his desk light on and the envelope in front of him. He was still half spaced out until he snapped back hard to reality and gently opened the letter. Inside was a few pieces of paper and a projection disk, Izuku let the projection slide onto his hand and set the envelope to the side. He turned it on and was greeted with All Might’s face right up to the camera. “Boya! I am here as a projection now!” Izuku was a little startled at the sudden opening but continued to listen as he did remember the number one pro was to be a new faculty member. “I know it has been a while, but with great power comes a great amount of paperwork,” All Might then coughed a bit but continued, “my apologies young man.” Izuku was confused but then understood that the hero must have been held back with work which was why he hadn’t been talking to him, being the new faculty member and all.  
A person then seemed to be talking to the pro from offside of the screen, “Hm? Yes, what’s the matter? Who’s showboating?! Oh sorry, I’ll wrap it up, but I have to show him something first. Wait I have to do how many of these things? Jeez. Right, okay moving on!” the hero then addressed Izuku again. “You passed the written part of the exam and you also passed the practical, you scored almost the top place only bellow two of your own school mates. But there were also other factors,” Izuku would have cheered at the top of his lungs if the hero didn’t continue, “It is your actions that inspire others, and that’s why I am here, you see the practical exam was not graded on combat alone. How could a hero course reject someone who is committed to saving others no matter the consequences for himself? After all, that’s what makes a hero, and that’s what my all moto is all about, training those who would risk their lives for the greater good, so we have rescue points! A paddle of judges watches and they award points for heroic acts beyond just fighting villains. Izuku Midoriya! 60 rescue points! You more than easily passed the exam,” Izuku could feel tears begin to well up in his eyes. He did it, and he excelled! And Uraraka would be joining him, and Katsuki and Vulcan. “Welcome, Izuku. You’ve made it, you’re now a part of the hero academia.” Izuku started letting the waterworks flow as he smiled with so much joy, he felt like his heart was going to burst. The projection turned off and Izuku composed himself. He then opened his door to see his mother who had been pacing in front of it and he gave a smile. Inko started welling up with tears as she jumped into her son’s arms, “Oh my baby!”  
  
  
After that, Izuku immediately got on to video calling Vulcan and Katsuki who picked up not that long after he made the call. They all had wide grins on their faces and had their UA letters in hand already opened, they all made it, they were all going to UA. Each told about their points and Vulcan had gotten the highest score, the other teens guessed that’s what they got out of a guy whose dad was a pro himself. They could not wait to walk in together on the first day.  
They all got their parents together and they agreed to have a party celebrating the boys going to UA sometime this week, and so the heroes soon to be in training had one of the best nights of their lives as they could hardly sleep for what was to come.


End file.
